


Butterfly effects One shots

by Cheryl1964



Series: Butterfly Effects [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 29,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of One shots that take place in the Butterfly effect verse.  No set characters or genres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The funniest angel in the garrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Uriel became the funniest angel in the garrison.

The humans were busy. They had been for a while and a large structure was taking shape before them.

"What are they doing?" Samandriel asked.

"They are building something." Rachael said as is it was obvious.

"We can see that Rachael, but what are they building?" Anna said. "That is the question Samandriel was asking."

"It is not a shelter." Castiel added. "It is too big."

Inias suddenly appeared. "They intend to build it high enough to reach the heavens!"

"Perhaps we should call on Gabriel for advice. He will know what we should do." Balthazar suggested.

* * *

 

Gabriel looked down at the humans. "Are they building a pile of...dung?!"

"They intend to build a tower into the very heavens. They think to make themselves the equal of our father." Balthazar said.

"It is our job to guide them. If you are going to spend time on Earth then you do your job."

All of the Seraphs gave him a blank look but it was Castiel who spoke. "Brother, we do not understand."

"Humility, Castiel teach them a lesson in humility. Show them that Our Father's throne is far beyond the reach of mere humans." Gabriel ordered.

It was Uriel who stood up and flew down to the town. The humans were startled at the man that appeared before them. Uriel looked at the tower in disgust. Manifesting his blade, Uriel struck a support block in the tower causing it to collapse.

The humans looked at the angel in fear and seeing all of their hard work destroyed they cried out "Why?"

Uriel's response that carried clearly to the hill were the other angels all watched. "You cannot reach the kingdom of my father on a tower of excrement."

The Seraphs all turned toward Gabriel when he snorted. Then Gabriel...giggled, and finally the Archangel collapsed to the ground wrapping his wings around himself while he shook with laughter.

Uriel arrived back at the group to find them all looking at their older brother with concern. Gabriel finally managed to get his laughter under control enough to climb to his feet. He clapped a hand on Uriel's shoulder and burst into laughter again. Finally he managed to control himself long enough to stammer. "You can't...get to heaven...on a tower of shit." More laughter. "Uriel that is the funniest thing I have heard in an eon! I have to share this with Lucifer." Gabriel took off his flight just a bit erratic as he continued to chuckle with mirth.

And that was how Uriel became the funniest angel in the garrison.


	2. Azazel and Jess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azazel meets Jess and tells her a bit about Sam before her death.

Jess had just finished putting the pot roast in the oven when she heard someone fumbling with the front door. A smile grew on her face as she hurried into the living room and unlocked the door pulling it open "Sam did you forget your keys again..." She trailed off at the sight of the strange man standing there.

"You must be Jessica. I'll admit I was expecting someone a little less...ordinary, but there's no accounting for taste I suppose." the man said as his eyes flashed yellow for a brief second. The man abruptly stepped into the apartment not waiting for an invitation. "You and I need to have a little talk about your boyfriend."

Jessica, who had been a bit rattled by what she thought she had seen suddenly found her voice. "Who are you? Get out or I'm calling the police!"

The man grabbed the phone from her hand. "The police can't do anything here except die. As for who I am, well you could say that I am Sam's benefactor. That kid is on the fast track to great things Jessica. But you don't know that do you? He hasn't exactly been open about his past." The man sat the phone on a table and then turned to her. "You can call me...Azazel. Sit down, lets not make this harder than it needs to be." Azazel said sending a wave of power at the girl and knocking her down onto the couch.

Azazel grabbed a chair from the dinette set and pulled it over in from of her before taking a seat. "There that's better. Now lets talk about Sam. Haven't you ever wondered why he's so tight lipped about his family? He hasn't seen them or made any effort to talk to them since he's been here. And his brother suddenly turns up and Sammy runs off who knows where with Dean to go look for a father he hasn't seen or spoken to since he came to Stanford. That's just a bit strange don't you think?"

"Their father is missing. Just because he hasn't talked to his family doesn't mean he doesn't care about them." Jess said.

"Yes I know John Winchester 'disappeared' on a hunting trip. Just because John refuses to answer the phone, it doesn't mean he's disappeared, just that he doesn't want to be found. But then again Sam and Dean both know what John is hunting, or rather who. I really must thank John for his paranoid need to protect those boys or I would have had a much harder time tracking little Sammy down." Azazel said with a smile. "It's almost time for him to step up and face his destiny and he needs to be prepared for that. John actions allowed me to find Sam, but Dean has given me the perfect opportunity to light a fire under Sam."

"What are talking about?" Jess asked uneasily.

"Did Sam ever tell you about his mother?" Azazel asked.

"She's dead. She died in a fire when he was a baby."

"Yes she did. Did he tell you the fire started in his nursery?" Azazel gave Jess an evil smile. "John saw what started that fire and ever since he has been hunting the demon that killed his wife. Dean took up the cause willingly but Sam, well he had to be rebellious. I guess that's to be expected considering the role he was born to play, but he has become rusty in his rebellion and I need him sharp. He needs and incentive to get back in the game and you are that incentive."

Jess suddenly found herself free to move. Springing up from the couch she attempted to run for the front door but Azazel moved quickly to block her. She spun around and ran toward the bedroom Azazel followed at a leisurely pace. Jess was thrown against the wall and then raised up it to the ceiling.

"You see Jessica, nothing will rekindle that fire for revenge in Sam's soul like you dying." Azazel said. "He will know that I was here. You will die just like his mother died."

Azazel stood there as Brady entered the room. "You know what to do Brady. Make sure that Sam understands completely what happened here."

Azazel walked out of the bedroom and out of the apartment as the flames sprang to life and Jessica Moore died.


	3. Flying Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel refuses to learn how to ride air currents

It was instinctive and normal for fledglings to discover that their wings lifted them off of the ground, much like it was instinctive and natural for human children to learn to walk. But just getting off the ground and hovering in the air did not mean they knew how to fly. Flying was complicated and the most accomplished flyer in Heaven was Gabriel.

The Archangel was swift and agile, no angel in heaven could beat him in a race, this was why it fell to Gabriel to teach the fledglings the specifics of flying. He looked at the small group of fledglings. Inias, Balthazar, Samandriel and Castiel all looked up at him in awe as he had landed gracefully in front of them.

"Are you ready for today's lesson little brothers?" Gabriel asked with a smile.

A chorus of eager agreement met his question. Flying was one of the fun classes unlike Michael's classes that were all about battle strategy and tactics or Raphael's classes that were all about healing. The only other Archangel who taught them fun things was Lucifer so all the fledglings looked forward to Gabriel and Lucifer's classes.

"Very well today we are going to learn how to ride air currents. Air currents can exhaust you if you don't know how to deal with them but riding on the wind can help you conserve your strength when you have to fly long distances." Gabriel explained. "Follow me kiddos!" Gabriel said as he took to wing four little fledglings following behind him until they reached a flat plain. Off in the distance was a mountain.

"There are air current between here and the mountain. You cannot see them but you can feel them. When you feel on you must spread your wings to their fullest and tilt them just so." Gabriel spread his own wings to demonstrate. "The current will fill your wings and lift you above the turbulence to a calmer location. Once you have mastered that we will learn how to ride the current. Now watch me." Gabriel said taking off and flying out onto the plain. Suddenly he spread his wings and soared gracefully upwards.

The little fledglings all cheered with glee as Gabriel landed in front of him once again.

"Balthazar, you will go first, I'll be right by your side." Gabriel said as he and the fledgling took off. All of the fledglings watched as the two flew across the plain and then the small group giggled as Balthazar struggled for a moment before shooting upward. Balthazar happy laughter could be even before the two landed.

"That was fun!" Balthazar said excitedly "Can I do it again?"

"One flight doesn't mean you've mastered it Balthazar but you will get a turn again but your brothers must have a turn first." Gabriel said ruffling the fledglings hair affectionately. "Who wants to go next?"

Samandriel then Inias both took turns flying out with Gabriel to tackle the current returning to the group flushed with excitement and then it was Castiel's turn.

"Ready little brother?" Gabriel asked taking off at Castiel's nod. Everything was fine until they met the current. Instead of spreading his wings to catch the current, the little one simply flapped his wings harder fighting against the current. Gabriel quickly grabbed the fledgling and landed on the ground with him.

"Castiel did you forget so quickly what you were supposed to do?" Gabriel asked.

"No big brother, but I don't want to fly up in the air like a leaf blown from a tree." Castiel said. "I want to fly where I have to go."

"You will get to your destination by riding the current also, Castiel. It just easier and less tiring." Gabriel explained. "Let's go up and try it again."

It soon became clear that the little Seraph was stubborn. No matter how many times Gabriel tried to get him to catch a current he continued plodding along trying to fight his way through the current.

* * *

In time the fledglings grew to adolescents and then adults. Castiel never did learn to catch a current but his wings grew strong and powerful and he could fly his way through the strongest of currents. While Balthazar, Samandriel, Inias and the rest of Castiel's garrison would go out to fly riding air currents just for fun, Castiel simply searched out stronger air currents to challenge himself. He had found a very strong current and was about to tackle it when the sound of feathers alerted him to Gabriel's presence.

"Castiel, why do you persist in being stubborn?" Gabriel sighed.

"Because it is a greater distance to fly riding currents. They buffet you here and there and throw you off course." Castiel explained.

"So you think it takes longer to get where you are going?" Gabriel asked.

"That is the logical assumption." Castiel said.

"How about a race? From here to the mountain." Gabriel suggested. "You will fly straight at it, the shortest distance. I will ride the currents. If you beat me I will never mention your lack of ability in riding currents again, but if I win you will learn today to ride currents."

Castiel looked at the messenger. "You are the swiftest of us all."

"True, but I'm flying a greater distance and I'll even give you a headstart." Gabriel said.

"Agreed." Castiel said calling out to Balthazar to witness the race. Although it was close, Gabriel did win. And Castiel did learn to ride air currents that day.

And when the day was over and Gabriel gathered with his closest siblings the Archangels, he told them how he had finally gotten the most stubborn of his students to learn the final flying skill he lacked. But he also told them with no little pride of their little brother's strength and stamina.  When it came to flying, Castiel may not have been the fastest but he was one of the strongest.


	4. The Archangel and the Magi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot takes place immediately after Butterfly Effect 1. Gabriel talks to Delores about Muriel's message.

"Delores." Gabriel greeted the Magi as he appeared in her living room. "You have something that belongs to me."

"Gabriel." She greeted cautiously. "Your sword, of course. It's in the panic room." The Magi hurried off to get the weapon. Returning she held it out to the Archangel.

Gabriel took it into his hands making it vanish to somewhere as the Magi gasped.

"It's a part of my grace Delores." Gabriel smirked. "I've simply stored it away like I do with my blade. But I'm also here to talk to you about Muriel. Balthazar told me that she paid you a visit."

"Yes, and the Gabriel she described to me is nothing like the Gabriel I was coming to know. Balthazar said that I should speak with you." Delores nodded. "Was she lying about you?"

"Not really but she was speaking of an angel from a long time ago." Gabriel said. "One that still lived in heaven and had not yet spent time among you. I didn't know humanity then, not like I know it now."

"I have the feeling that there is a story here." Delores said. I could use a cup of coffee and a slice of cake. Since you aren't borrowing Sam's body anymore how about you tell me this story over a slice of seven layer chocolate cake? It's homemade."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the two were in the kitchen. "Homemade chocolate cake? If those stupid Vikings had figured out how to use that for a sacrifice I would still be raising hell in Asgard."

Delores bustled around pouring coffee and slicing cake. Setting the items on the table she took a chair across from the angel watching as he dumped teaspoon after teaspoon of sugar into his coffee. "You know if I had a cat named Orion I would swear that you were an alien bug from outer space."

"The magi is a Men in Black fan?" Gabriel laughed. "You aren't hiding a noisy cricket in the cupboard are you?" Gabriel joked lifting his coffee to take a sip after five teaspoons of sugar. "Now that's good coffee."

The two sipped their coffee and Gabriel practically inhaled his cake before he snapped his fingers and refilled his cup. The Archangel leaned back in his chair and gave Delores a look. "Michael explained how we can view possible futures and make predictions and your head hasn't exploded. So I'm thinking that I can be pretty candid with you."

"I would rather you were. So Muriel was telling the truth about you?" Delores asked.

"She was telling the truth as she saw it. Muriel was a messenger in heaven and my subordinate." Gabriel explained.

"Wait, I though you were the messenger?" Delores asked.

"I am **the** messenger, she was a messenger. She carried random messages to humans in general, nothing earth shattering or history making. More like intuition or hunches. You know like the businessman who suddenly decides not to get on an airplane and then it crashes? That would be what Muriel did as a messenger. When it came to pivotal events, I was the only one to carry them. Things like that were way above her security clearance level."

"So she was just a peon?" Delores asked.

"That's a good way to put it, yes. So while she may know of events she doesn't know the whole story behind them." Gabriel said. "But when she told you that I took a lot of pleasure in being a smitey bastard, she was being truthful. Lot's wife was a first class bitch so I was glad when she ignored the warning and turned back to see what was happening. Lot could have done much better than her. She wanted to turn Inias and Samandriel over to the people of Sodom. All of us enjoyed that one as much as we enjoyed bringing the plagues of Egypt. Truth is I didn't see anything worth saving about humanity at that point. It wasn't until I met Mary that I began to think there might be something worthwhile about you."

"Mary changed your mind about us?" Delores asked.

"Not by herself, it took a long time for me to see you as more than just hairless apes." Gabriel said. "It was after Lucifer was sent to the cage when I left Heaven and began to live among you. I saw in you flashes of what we were supposed to be. Don't misunderstand me, I still think the majority of you are worthless mud monkeys, but it happens often enough that I see people who have the ability to do better, be better. Little sparks of brilliance here and there. People who truly appreciate the gift Dad gave to you when he sent the carpenter's son."

"So you love us." Delores said.

"Uh no. I don't. I do care about some of you individually and those individuals have my affection but I don't love humanity." Gabriel said. "I love the potential I see in you because many of you are so much better than we are. Humans are weak and powerless, prone to failure; but you don't give in to it like we do. For all the power Dad gave us, when we stumble, we fall and stay there. You fall, get up, brush yourselves off and try again."

"So why then are you going to turn on us, destroy us. You are the one who brings the Apocalypse." Delores said.

"Yes, I will bring the Apocalypse. But the Apocalypse is no longer meant to be destruction but a reward. When Dad tells me to sound my horn I will and billions will die." Gabriel said. "But those billions will take their place in Heaven. Dad loves you guys and he set aside the largest portion of Heaven just for you. He wants you with him. When he decides you are ready, the age of Man will come to an end and you will all have your place there. What started off as a way to destroy you has become a way to bring you home. To have you with him. But that day is a long ways off. You still need to grow and so do we."

Gabriel stood up and walked around the table. He placed his hand on Delores shoulder. "But in the meantime there is work to be done. Sam and Dean will be in touch with you, help them do what they were called to do. It's Dad's will and your purpose."

Delores looked at the spot where the Archangel had been standing for a moment then poured herself another cup of coffee and headed to her library. Gabriel's visit was informative and as a Magi it was her duty to record it for Sam and Dean and all the other hunters who would follow in their footsteps.


	5. How John Winchester earned his Purple Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Winchester has a guardian angel in Vietnam, Sgt Michael Grace...yeah THAT Michael.

The Marines of Echo 2/1 had tagged John Winchester with the nickname 'Lucky' a week into his tour of duty in Vietnam. Stepping on a land mine and having it turn out to be a dud took some serious luck. Two months in and he had been out on patrol and caught in an ambush. John's squad was cut off from the rest of the platoon and still they managed to make their way back through the lines to safety. That was the day Wendell 'Cleveland' Sims changed John's nickname to Lucky Charm. As Cleveland put it, John Winchester could 'jump up and start doing the Funky Chicken in the middle of a firefight' and come out unscathed. Cleveland swore to anyone who would listen that John Winchester had an angel riding his back. No one knew how right Cleveland was until the day that Cleveland was wounded.

The platoon should have expected it, it was a common tactic. Shoot one marine and then kill off his buddies when they tried to rescue him. That tactic worked much better in towns than it did in the jungle. Plenty of high ground to set up a sniper's nest. Which is exactly what the commie bastards did. When Echo 2/1 entered that town, they entered a trap.

Cleveland who was walking point went down, gut shot by a hidden sniper. By the time Cpl John 'Lucky Charm' Winchester and Sgt Michael Grace had their way up to the line, two more members of the squad were down. No one was surprised to see John and Sgt Grace immediately start forward to assist the downed Marines. Amazingly the two dodged the bullets kicking up dust around them. The two grabbed the first two injured that got their hands on dragging them to safety. It was John who went back for Cleveland. And that's when it seemed his luck ran out. He was almost back to safety dragging Cleveland with him when his body jerked and blood began to blossom from his side.

Sgt Grace barked an order at the medic and ran out grabbing onto John while the medic grabbed onto Cleveland. If John maybe felt a strange tingle in his wound when Sgt Grace grabbed him, well he just chalked it up to the stress of the moment.

* * *

A little over 72 hours after the ambush in a little unnamed town, John returned to his unit with his nickname of Lucky Charm firmly established and an order for a week of light duty. None of those shot had died and John told his squad of how the bullet had miraculously gotten wedged between his third and fourth rib. The doctors were completely baffled. At the distance the sniper was shooting from the round should have shattered the young Marine's ribs.

The only one not awed by the event was Sgt Grace. The Sgt simply gave an odd smile and said "I guess God just likes you Winchester."


	6. How Michael got John to say yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Anna goes back in time to kill John and Mary, Michael comes to their aid wearing a young John Winchester.

John struggled to get to his feet after being blown? Thrown? Through the wall by an angel. That just wasn't adding up in his brain angels were real and they were trying to kill them? He had to admit his brain had been addled from the moment Mary and her 'cousins' had started trying to explain what was going on. John put it out of his mind.

Right now he had one objective and he hadn't been out of the Marines long enough to loose that ability to focus on the objective, survivial. But how to survive? That red-haired bitch threw him through a wall like a rag doll and nothing could kill her.

_She is not invincible John._

"What the hell?" John exclaimed at the voice whispering in his mind.

_Don't you remember me Lucky Charm? I was by your side from the moment you set foot in Vietnam. I pulled you to safety the day Cleveland went down in that abandoned town on the bank of the Perfume River._

"Sgt Grace? Mike?"

_I told you that God likes you. The angels do not wish this to happen, Anael has fallen. She goes against the wishes of heaven._

"Are you telling me that you're an angel?" John questioned.

_I am not just an angel I am the Archangel Michael, the commander of the host._

"So that whole story you told us about your little brother running away was bullshit? Just a way to fit in?"

_No, my brother the Archangel Gabriel disappeared from Heaven almost 2000 years ago. I did not lie._

"So what are you doing here. Why do you want to help me? Why me out of all the billions of people in the world?"

_That is your family inside that structure. Your wife Mary and your sons; Dean the elder and Samuel the younger. Anael has been prohibited from touching your youngest son, Samuel so she seeks to kill you and Mary to prevent his birth._

"I raised them this way, I turned them into these...hunters?" John said remembering that the two had said they were raised by their father.

_You prepared them to face the things that would hunt them. Samuel knows this and has forgiven you. Dean has simply always been obedient to your wishes. Dean accepts the life he was born into._

"I died and left them alone."

_You did what you had to do to protect your children, even from beyond the grave._

"Then save them! That's what you are here for isn't it?" John demanded.

_Yes but I need your help to do so. I cannot affect anything in this state. I need a body, your body. You must give me permission. Do so and I will save your family."_

"Just do it." John said.

Michael slipped into the body of the man that he had fought beside in Vietnam. He would save the Winchester family, then he and Dean would have a talk that was long overdue.


	7. Lucifer Bribes Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel doesn't like being groomed

God chuckled to himself as a naked Gabriel dodged Lucifer's attempt to catch him. The fledglings were truly amusing in their behavior and Gabriel and Kemuel always put a smile on his face when grooming time rolled around.

Of course the two small fledglings had brought this grooming on themselves by diving into the fountain in the garden. The two had discovered the joys of splash wars and had been drenched from head to toe. Micheal was laughing as he combed his fingers through Kemuel's wings straightening and unruffling the little one's feathers. Kemuel was engrossed in watching Lucifer chasing Gabriel and content to submit to the necessary ritual, but Gabriel never went down without a fight.

"Lucifer, really?" Michael laughed. "You can't catch one tiny little runt of a fledgling?"

"As I recall he had you running in circles for hours the last time he needed grooming." Lucifer said and then stopped standing completely still in the middle of the large room that their nest was located in.

Once Lucifer stopped chasing him, Gabriel looked back at his big brother from the corner had run to. Gabriel eyed the older Archangel warily, looking for any sign that he was about to take up the chase again. Instead Lucifer dropped to sit on the floor next to Michael and snapped his fingers producing something golden and sticky looking. Raising it to his mouth, Lucifer took a big bite and hummed in pleasure.

Gabriel found himself growing curious. What was it that had made his brother smile so. Lucifer broke off a piece of whatever it was and handed it to Kemuel urging the fledgling to take a bite. On seeing the pleasure on Kemuel's face, Gabriel's curiosity grew stronger.

"Would you like some Gabriel?" Lucifer asked seeing Gabriel eying the sticky mass. "I found it in the garden, it's a honeycomb."

Gabriel's wings flitted eagerly as he nodded.

"Well then you must come here. I can't give it to you if you are way over there now can I?" Lucifer said.

Gabriel carefully made his way over to Lucifer who grabbed his little brother and plopped him down in his lap giving him the tiniest piece of the honeycomb and watching Gabriel's eyes light up at the sweetness on his tongue.

"It's good isn't it?" Lucifer asked. "I'll make a deal with you. You behave and let me groom your wings and I'll give you a bigger piece when I'm done, okay?"

"I don't want to be groomed." Gabriel pouted.

"I know but you need to be groomed. Your feathers are sticking up in every direction." Lucifer said. "Besides you may not like being groomed, but you like what your wings look like after. Let me groom you little brother. You will have the most glorious looking wings of all of us and you get the honeycomb as a bonus."

Gabriel thought for a moment. While he did like having his wings look pretty, it was the thought of the sweet treat that took the fight out of him. "Okay." The fledgling settled in his brother's lap allowing Lucifer the stroke his fingers through the feathers settling them into perfect order.

"Now why didn't I think of that." Michael grumbled as he glanced over watching Gabriel relax as he snuggled into the touch. "All it took was bribing him with something sweet."


	8. I told you so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby SInger gives John WInchester a good talking to.

"John Winchester, you are the biggest ass end of a horse that the good Lord ever created!" Bobby Singer hissed. The boys were in bed and neither of the adults wanted to wake them with this argument.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" John asked.

"You ain't doing them boys no favors dragging them all over the country. They need a stable home dammit!" Bobby said. "They already lost their Mama and you ain't never around."

"Singer you know as well as I do what that yellow eyed bastard has done. Yellow eyes took Mary from them." John said tossing back a shot of whiskey as he sat at Bobby's kitchen table.

"Yeah and damn if if ain't turned them into orphans. You're always running off here and there after the damned thing. You keep saying you're trying to save your family." Bobby said. "The damned thing destroyed it that night. Those boys got nothing except a missing Daddy and bunch of strangers putting them up when they ain't stuck in some motel while you're off hunting shit. Sam should be starting school this year, Dean should be in school. It's a wonder Dean even knows his alphabet the way you keep dragging his ass around like a damned Gypsy."

"What do you suggest? You know as well as I do that I can't sit in one place and find this thing. I have to go where the signs take me." John said tiredly.

"Yeah you do, but not them. They need to be settled." Bobby said. "Look I know Pastor Jim wouldn't mind them staying there. Hell they could stay here with me." Bobby said as he poured another glass of whiskey. "The point is it don't matter where you leave them you just need to leave them with someone that can give them stability of a real home. They need that now."

"Do you give this speech to every hunter with children?" John spat.

"No I don't, cause they ain't dragging their kids all over the place. Plenty of hunters have kids and those kids live in real houses and go to school like normal kids." Bobby said. "Sam and Dean don't even know what normal is. Mark my words John. This is going to come back to bite you in the ass one day. One day one or both of those boys are going to decide that the grass is greener on the normal side of the fence cause they ain't never had it. When that happens it's going to be on you."

John stood up. "Yeah well I guess I'll forget about leaving them here the next time I need to be gone for a while."

"Those boys will always be welcome here, Dumbass." Bobby sighed. "Somebody has to try to give them a childhood. Just remember the day's gonna come when I'm gonna say 'I told you so'."


	9. Gabriel explains things to Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Changing Channels but before Point of no Return. Gabriel explains that he and Michael along with God have been quietly working to help the Winchesters stop the Apocalypse.

"Gabriel." Castiel settled next to his brother on the peak of Mt Everest. "What was that about? You were always faithful to father's order to love the humans. That was not like you."

"Castiel we haven't had any contact since the Day the Tower fell." Gabriel said. "I am no longer the Archangel you looked up to. I'm a pagan Trickster god."

"That does not mean that you will be disobedient to father's will. I do not understand why you encouraged them to say yes." Castiel said.

Gabriel took a deep breath and let it out. "I had good reason. Sam and Dean can't see it but all of that play your role stuff back there? I was trying to help them. When Michael killed Anael he was trying to help them. Michael doesn't want to kill Lucifer any more than Dean wants to kill Sam.

What we want is to put him back in the box. Michael could have done that with Dean's help, but Dean's ego is too big to listen to anyone who is not John Winchester. So much like Michael who won't listen to anyone but God."

"I do not understand." Castiel said.

"Of course you don't Bro. You're out of the loop." Gabriel said sadly. "If we had foreseen you falling from grace for them maybe we would have let you in on what was happening but Dad wanted to avoid a rift in heaven. You saw how it was when Luci was cast down. Imagine the chaos if the younger angels were dividing themselves into Michael followers and Raphael followers."

"It would be the start of another war." Castiel said. "We would have turned against each other."

"Exactly. Dad had a plan, Dean Winchester just refused to follow it." Gabriel said. "Dad knows what is happening and he is helping them. He's helping them because they make a difference in the world.

Dad is the one who brought you back after Raphael smote your ass and he's the who pulled them out of the convent and stuck them on that plane. He pulled Sam's ass out of the fire. Lucifer was weak from his time being in the cage, cut off from the power of his grace. What do you think would have happened had Sam and Dean been in that convent when he arose?"

"He would have tried to take Sam." Castiel responded.

"There's no try about it, he would have taken Sam. Weak as Lucifer was, he was still strong enough to torture Dean." Gabriel said. "Do you think that Sam would have just stood there when a simple yes would have ended Dean's pain? And then Big Brother would have gone on a rampage that would make Sodom and Gomorrah look like a walk in the park. Sam was too weak to say no."

Gabriel snapped his fingers producing an Almond Joy bar. He unwrapped it, looked at it for a moment then flung it off the side of the mountain with a snarl.

"If you hadn't shown up and I could have gotten them to say yes, Michael would have taken Dean and Luci would have shown up. Michael could have cast him back down right then and there." Gabriel said. "That's not an option any longer. Lucifer has grown strong enough now to take Sam the only thing we can do is keep Sam from saying yes until he's strong enough to fight Lucifer and go with Plan B."

"Plan B?" Castiel queried confused since he didn't even understand Plan A.

"Yes Plan B, come hell or high water, you keep your righteous man from saying yes. And when the time is right, I'll deliver a message to Sam telling him how to end this thing with Luci once and for all." Gabriel sighed. "And Castiel, watch your back. Raphael has already smote you once, he'll do it again if he thinks you're in his way. Especially if Sam does what Dad wants him to do. Sam can do what Dean refuses to do, stop the Apocalypse."


	10. Between Detroit and Stull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam says yes, Lucifer tells Sam why he hates humanity.

"Come on Sammy, you can't overpower me and I really don't want to hurt you." Lucifer said to the younger Winchester who occupied the other side of the mirrored surface in his mind. "We really do need to rest for tomorrow when we face Michael. We keep fighting each other and we won't have anything left."

"You don't want to hurt me?" Sam gave a sarcastic snort. "You really expect me to believe that? You're in my mind, but I'm in yours too. I know what you did, back at the Elysian. You killed Gabriel. He was your brother and probably the only being in creation that didn't want you dead. For all you've done he still loved you he was willing to talk to you try to make you understand."

"He was going to stab me in the back. HE GOT WHAT HE DESERVED!" Lucifer yelled and let his anger lash out at the soul that was Sam Winchester.

Sam picked himself up off the floor and painfully sat back down in the small bench by the mirror. "I think you just proved my point."

Lucifer gave a huff of long suffering patience. "I really don't want to hurt you Sam. But there is one topic that is off-limits...Gabriel. Avoid that topic and you won't suffer my wrath." Lucifer's face brightened. "I think that we could use a change of scenery Sammy, how about you?"

Lucifer spread his wings and suddenly appeared in a lush valley at the base of a huge waterfall. He found a large flat rock and sat down. "Do you know where we are Sammy? Venezuela at the base of what you call Angel Falls. This has been one of my favorite places from the moment the first trickle of water ran over the edge. Look around you at this place, it's beautiful. This is what my Father created Sam, Paradise."

Lucifer closed his eyes and let Sam's senses drink in the environment. "Listen to the sound of the water rushing over the rocks. Smell the scent of the blossoms in the forest. Feel the breeze. This is what he made for you, for humanity and you've done what we always knew you would do. You destroyed it. Humanity is like a cancer spreading and infecting the world with your 'progress'. You cut down the forests and pollute everything you touch. Is it any wonder that we hate you? All of us, even Michael and Gabriel thought you should have been eradicated. I'm simply the only one who was willing to stand up to Father when he made his proclamation that we should bend our knees to you and love you above all else. You are not worthy of it. You never have been."

"Sounds to me like they obeyed what your father wanted." Sam said.

"And look at what their obedience has wrought." Lucifer snarled. "A dying world. You've killed off so many of Father's creations. You've polluted the atmosphere and the waters. You destroyed the environment.

The Age of Man needs to end now, while there's still time to save Father's creation. You humans call me evil. You're just one species out of thousands. They deserve to live as much as you do. They deserve someone to champion them. Every one of my brothers and sisters are championing you mud monkeys, someone needs to defend the defenseless, that is my choice Sam."


	11. A Day of Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean try to figure out what to do one a rare day of no hunting.

It was rare when Sam and Dean actually took a day off. If they weren't actually hunting something they were looking for the next case. However for once fate seemed to have something different in store for them on this day. They had just managed to kill a Trickster that had made a local college his hunting grounds a few days ago and the fact that they stopped the creature with only two kills and one traumatized Jock counted as a victory in their book.

Bobby had gotten up and piled in his 1970 Chevelle headed back to Sioux Falls while the brother decided to just sleep in for once. After catching up on some much needed rest they were at a loss as to what to do.

"So nothing Sammy? Not even a run of the mill haunting?" Dean asked as his younger brother clicked through different news links.

"Nothing. It's almost like there was no such thing as monsters." Sam said as he surfed the internet on his recently recovered computer.

"Alright then. Nothing we can do about it, but we can for once do something like regular civilians." Dean said. "It's been a while since we could just hang out, let's take advantage."

"Regular civilians huh? What do you suggest we do." Sam asked.

"Well we could take you to the nearest Fantastic Sam's, get you a haircut." Dean teased. "You're getting pretty shaggy." Dean ruffled his brother's hair earning him a bitchface.

"Okay, okay." Dean said. "No hair jokes Cousin Itt, I get it. Well there's not much in this town but look. There's a Renaissance Festival a few towns over. Full on medieval geek out Dude! Right up your alley!" Dean held up a flyer. "They've even got jousting!"

"Dean, seriously?" Sam gave an even bigger bitchface. "I outgrew all the King Arthur crap a long time ago."

"Come on Sammy?" Dean cajoled. "When's the last time we did something together that didn't involve ganking some monster. I mean men in tights isn't really my thing, but I'll put up with it."

Sam turned around in the rickety chair and smirked at Dean. "You'll put up with it?" Sam shook his head with a half smile. "You know you really don't have to do that right? Besides we have a day to do nothing so how about this." Sam stood up and stretched before making his way to the kitchenette, opening the door and pulling out a couple of beers. He made his way over to Dean and picked up the remote for the TV. Handing a beer to his brother, Sam flopped on the lumpy motel bed and said "Let's just do nothing for once. No fair, no driving around. Let's just drink beer, order a pizza and watch TV."

Dean looked at his brother understanding without Sam saying a word that just hanging out with his brother was all he needed right now. "Fine but we're watching Dr Sexy Bitch."

Knowing that Dean had gotten the message and agreed with him Sam replied, "And you say you're not a fan, Jerk."

The brother's made themselves comfortable and sipped their beer, happy to just be with each other.

* * *

Outside of the motel room, a not quite as dead as the two thought Trickster gave a smile before snapping his fingers and flipping the TV to a Gilligan's Island Marathon. Monsters would still be there for the hunting tomorrow, but who knew when the hunters would get another day to just rest. The Trickster vanished with the sound of fluttering feathers.


	12. Death's Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving Sam's soul from the cage. What really happened from Death's POV

Death was not stupid. He knew that Dean Winchester had lied to him when he first gave him the ring. Dean was planning on reneging on the agreement the entire time. Death didn't know that those two Archangels would bungle things. He had no idea at the time that Gabriel had faced Lucifer and that Lucifer had struck his brother down. That was truly surprising. Lucifer and Gabriel had always been close, Lucifer looked out for Gabriel like he was still a fledgling although he would never has told Gabriel that. Then Michael let his anger get the better of him which was completely normal where Lucifer was concerned. Thanks to Sam Winchester, the two of them ended up in the cage with both of John Winchester's sons along for the ride.

Death was surprised when God came to him and told him of how things had actually happened from the moment Lucifer had faced his younger brother. Of course Death commiserated with God over Dean Winchester. But it was not unforeseen that a human would be arrogant, hard headed and stubborn; it was a natural side effect of free will. That was why he agreed to teach young Dean a lesson.

When Dean had himself placed in a state of clinical death, Death already knew that he was going to pull both Sam and Adam out of the cage, but Dean didn't know that. Death was determined to let Dean squirm and went through the motions of making Dean choose which brother he wanted to save. No surprise that Dean chose Sam over Adam. The boy didn't even hesitate.

When Dean said that Death knew he would fail the test, well Dean wasn't too far off of the mark. Death knew who was on the list to die that day. He also knew exactly how the dominoes would fall if the little girl didn't die. He was simply surprised that Dean broke so quickly. Death would have thought knowing he was making a choice between a stranger and his brother would have made Dean even more stubborn. Death was surprised to see Dean remove the ring to save a life when his brother's soul hung in the balance.

But the moment Death saw a flash of potential in Dean Winchester, when Dean showed the potential to change and grow was when he returned to the hospital, to the little girl that had been allowed to live past her time.

Before Death went down to the cage, he tried to warn Dean. Sam didn't belong on Earth anymore than Adam did. Putting a broken soul into a body would only cause pain. Sam had known it and taken extreme measures to prevent it. Even knowing how far his brother was willing to go to prevent the reuniting of his body and soul, Dean had once again decided how things were going to be and no one else' wishes or concerns mattered to Dean, only his own wants.

Death placed the soul back into Sam Winchester and put up a wall. Death knew the wall was temporary. It was always going to fall the only variable was how it would fall. Slowly crumbling and allowing Sam to deal with the memories of Hell, or all at once crushing Sam and causing a psychotic break.

Death gave Sam one last warning not to scratch at the wall before he closed his case and made his way to Heaven to return the soul of Adam Milligan.


	13. Loki Takes a cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki Sails on the expedition to Settle Jamestown Virginia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read Butterfly Effect 3, Loki/Gabriel is responsible for the disappearance of the Roanoke Colony, he snapped them all to a tropical island and left the mysterious "Coatoan" carved on a tree. So here Loki makes up for it by sailing on the initial voyage to Jamestown.

Loki was bored. Scandinavia was nice while it lasted but it had definitely become boring. All the action would soon be taking place in the colonies. There were still a few years yet before things really got going over there. Well there was that missing Roanoke colony but Loki wasn't going to think about that. Besides he had made sure to send them all to a tropical paradise in the middle of the South Pacific. But the English were gearing up for another try.

Loki had made up his mind to go to what would one day be America and had only come to England to say a fond farewell to Balthazar. It was Balthazar who told him of the expedition being headed by Captain Christopher Newport. Loki decided then and there that he would sail across rather than just teleport.

Loki settled his bag over his shoulder and looked up at the three ships getting ready to depart. It had just been a lark to sign on with the crew under Captain Christopher Newport and he was fully planning on taking a berth on the Sarah Constant but he had changed his mind when he reached the dock. As soon as his eyes fell on the third ship Loki knew it was where he should berth. The Brigantine was more than a ship, it was a sign from Father.

Loki made his way up the plank of the Godspeed with a smile. He quickly dropped his gear and jumped right into the preparations to set sail looking around at the men he was sharing the space with. The excitement was contagious.

Loki looked around at the intrepid souls ready to sail off into the unknown of the New World. These three ships were about to undertake a dangerous voyage to the Virginia Coast. Loki knew very well just how dangerous the open ocean could be for humans. But these humans were sailing on a ship named for Father they deserved a little assistance.

Having Loki on board meant these Settlers were in better hands than they knew. Of course having a former pirate in command of the voyage helped also, even if the pirating was done 'legally' under letters of Marque from the government.

Oddly enough for the settlers supply stops were always successful. Crews going ashore quickly found fresh water, fruit and hunted animals to keep everyone healthy for the voyage.

The ships doctors were fully prepared to deal with seasickness among the landlubbers who thought crossing the ocean was a great idea, and were surprised when the rails of the ships remained clear of miserable souls wretching their innards overboard into the briny deep.

And if the little trio of ships manged to sail a couple hundred miles off course avoiding a raging hurricane. Well it was just all the more reason for everyone to Praise God.

Then came the day when they sighted land. 104 men cheered at finally reaching their destination, the New World. One man stood in the background with a smile on his face. Snapping his fingers quietly he changed the name of Newport's ship from Sarah Constant to Susan Constant and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Christopher Newport was a real person in command of the three ships making the Voyage. The Susan Constant, which was commanded by Newport was the largest of the ships although there is evidence that we've had the name of the ship wrong all these years. The ship is listed on some documents as the Sarah Constant. The two other ships that made the voyage were the Godspeed and the smallest of the ships the Discovery. There were 105 Men and boys who set off on the journey but only 104 arrived in Jamestown.
> 
> I just had to make the confusion about the name of Newport's ship another of Loki's little harmless pranks and Loki himself the 105th man who never arrived in the New World..


	14. Doublecrossing the Doublecrosser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Raphael make their deal.

"Raphael, I presume." Crowley said as the Black woman turned to face him. "I must admit, you're a bit more lovely than I was led to believe." Crowley schooled his features and lied through his teeth. As if the wig wasn't horrid enough, Raphael's vessel looked like her makeup had been applied in Mortuary Makeup class 101. Good thing Demons lie he thought to himself.

"I have to say that I admire the courage you display in appearing in front of an Archangel." Raphael said raising his hand.

"You might not want to smite me just this second Darling, your guard dog outside seemed to think that you would be interested in what I have to say." Crowley said quickly. "After all Castiel has been a busy boy."

Raphael's hand slowly lowered. "Castiel? Speak Demon."

"Well Love, Cassie and I have been working on a little project involving a Hell adjacent property and lets just say that our working relationship has come to an abrupt end." Crowley explained.

"So you and Castiel were looking for a way to crack Purgatory." Raphael said. "And why would you tell me this."

You know the rules as well as I do sweetheart, we make a deal and we have to stick to it." Crowley said. "Evidently angels are not held to the same standards. As soon as we discovered how to open the door, Castiel broke our deal. He plans to swallow down every soul in Purgatory, I don't think that I have to explain what that means to you."

"When do you plan to open Purgatory?" Raphael asked.

"Well that would be tonight, during the eclipse." Crowley said then added conspiratorially "Until he swallows those souls, you are still more powerful than he is. We can get the blood from him and work the spell ourselves, all that power would then be yours."

"And what do you expect?" Raphael asked.

"Simply to go on as I have. King of Hell Darling and a King of Hell that would be a perfect ally to heaven." Crowley said.

"Castiel cannot be allowed to gain that power." Raphael said as he took a moment to think. "Very well, Crowley we will open Purgatory together. And you will remain the King of Hell. But understand me, I will not allow any interference from Hell in my plans."

"Of course not." Crowley said. "Well Love, this looks like the start of a beautiful relationship."


	15. First days in the cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened right after Sam jumping into the cage dragging Michael with him.

The fall into the cage seemed to take an eternity. But the cage was a powerful thing and upon reaching it, two beings had split into four. All four were currently laying at the bottom too stunned to do much more than lay there for days (which was only a matter of hours topside).

Finally on the fourth day two of the bodies began to stir. Michael was first, pushing himself to his feet with a painful groan. Lucifer was next.

"Oww." Michael groaned.

"Now you know what it feels like." Lucifer spat. "It hurts getting tossed in here."

"Yeah you would know." Michael said painfully making his way over to where Sam Winchester was sprawled in a heap. Michael reached out to prod the unconscious human with a toe. "My how the mighty have fallen." He remarked. Too weak to even keep your vessel under control."

"I've been locked down here with no access to my grace for thousands of years." Lucifer snarked. "What's your excuse, cause he yanked you in here like a fledgling too."

"I was trying to keep him from yanking you back in here you ass!" Michael said.

"Yeah so you could have your little moment in the sun. All you wanted was to fight me." Lucifer said. "I told you this was one of the old man's tests but as usual nothing gets through that thick head of yours and now look at us. You're stuck in here with me."

"What did you expect? You killed Gabriel!" Michael said. "He was always your favorite and you stabbed him without a second thought! You had to know that would piss me off."

"Oh please. Dad won't let Gabriel stay dead. The little shit has to call us to battle dumbass." Lucifer shouted. "Maybe my time here made me deaf because I don't recall hearing any Doomsday blasts. Besides he was going to stab me in the back. Said he would shiv you too if you had been there."

"Well I wouldn't have stabbed him for it." Michael glared.

"Yeah right." Lucifer said. "You would have just stood there and let him shove a blade between your wings."

"He was our little brother. I've always looked out for him!" Michael said.

"So I see, that's why he ran off and joined the pagans." Lucifer said sitting on a large rock.

"He ran off because he was tired of us fighting all the time. And he really didn't agree with your punishment. He swore that he wouldn't set foot in Heaven again until you were welcomed back." Michael sighed. "And he hasn't. Dan knew all about it. Gabriel was still connected to the Host, Dad wouldn't let him fall."

"Well now that begs the question of why he let you fall doesn't it?" Lucifer asked.

"I know why I fell Lucifer. I disobeyed Dad. I failed a task that he had given me." Michael said as he slid down the wall of the cage to sit on the floor with his back pressed against the wall.

"Wait you finally managed to do something wrong?" Lucifer laughed. "Dad's golden boy a little tarnished? It's the end of the universe. So what did you do that was so bad Dad thought you deserved the cage?"

"I tried to stop Sam Winchester from tossing you back in. I was supposed to let him do it and then Gabriel and I were to save the vessel's souls. Instead you killed Gabriel, ruined the plan and pissed me off. All I wanted to do was punch you in the face."

Lucifer suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh this is too good! You see Tweedledee and Tweedledumb over there are going to wake up in a few days. They're human souls stuck in a pit designed as a punishment for an Archangel. And it's all on you. I'm going to enjoy reminding you that it's your fault for the rest of eternity."

Lucifer settled down next to a now stirring Sam.

"Oh just wait until they wake up screaming in agony. Humans were never meant for the cage. Every moment of time they spend here is going to be agonizing for them and there's nothing that you can do about it except watch." Lucifer said. "And remember that they suffer because you disobeyed."

"What do you mean every moment is going to be agonizing?" Michael asked.

"They are human. They are locked inside their own heads with their worst nightmares and fears." Lucifer said. "And the cage is going to make every one of them real. They will experience them over and over for all eternity." Lucifer chuckled. "I really wonder what all those religious types that worship you for tossing the devil into hell would think if they knew what you had done to these two."


	16. Gabriel visits a prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When God resurrects Gabriel the first thing he does is visit a prophet

If there was one thing that Gabriel hated it was prophet duty. Being Dad's messenger meant that he was not only responsible for the revelations, but also protection. Raphael had stepped up to take care of the protection while Gabriel was gone but Dad had laid down the law when he brought him back on that score, which was why he was currently grumbling curses under his breath directed at the King of Hell. Crowley had snatched one Kevin Tran, prophet translator. So add searching for a missing prophet to his to do list.

Most people didn't know that there were two prophets alive at any given time. A Prophet of Translation and a Prophet of Revelation. Before Gabriel ran off looking for Kevin Tran he had a stop to make. He had to visit the current Prophet of Revelation, one Chuck Shurley, AKA the writer Carver Edlund. If anyone would know where Crowley had gotten off to with Kevin, it was Chuck.

It was not something that Gabriel looked forward to. Prophets of Revelation were always crazy as loons. Luke was a great example of that, he could have given Noah a run for his money when it came to drunkeness and Gabriel wouldn't even mention the plant life Luke had enjoyed for their psychotropic effects.

Gabriel looked up at the run down house that Chuck Shurley called home. It seemed that living in squalor was also a common thread when it came to Prophets of Revelation.

Popping inside the house he found the prophet passed out on the couch. Several empty liquor bottles littered the table and the floor, pizza boxes and half empty Chinese take out boxes sat on the coffee table. Well at least he ate actual food instead of a consistent liquid diet like Luke.

Looking around Gabriel noticed that there was one area that was actually pretty tidy in comparison. On a desk sat a computer with printer next to a bookshelf loaded down with copies of the prophet's books, The Winchester Gospels. Oh well, it would be a while before Otis slept off his bender and just like Sheriff Griffith, Gabriel was stuck with nothing to do except wait. Walking over to the bookshelf he began scanning the synopsis of the different volumes.

Hammer of the Gods, Gabriel picked up the copy of the book. He knew the story up until this point this was where he had gracefully bowed out of the storyline thanks to Luci. Opening it to the chapter where the boys watched that special Casa Erotica DVD, Gabriel settled himself down to catch up with what had happened while he was gone.

In the hour it took for the prophet to wake up Gabriel had made his way through the volumes to the book The Man Who Knew Too Much. He had just replaced the volume on the shelf and picked up Meet the New Boss when he heard a groan from the couch. He turned around and grinned at the wary prophet. "Hiya Chuck! I guess I don't need to introduce myself do I? Time for you to get back to work Kiddo!"

Chuck looked at the Trickster/Archangel and groaned. "Oh crap," Chuck mumbled. "I need another drink."


	17. Driving lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean teaches Sam how to drive

"Uh Dean? What are we doing way out here?" Sam asked when Dean pulled the Impala over to the gravel shoulder of the country road.

Nineteen year old Dean turned to his brother with a grin. "Well Sammy since that last growth spurt of yours I figured you could finally reach the pedals without sitting on a phone book. I guess that means it's time for you to learn to drive."

"But Dad said I had to wait until I was 16." Sam said excited by the prospect.

"Well you'll be 16 in a couple of months and what Dad doesn't know, won't hurt him." Dean winked at his younger brother. "So you want to learn how to drive or what?"

Sam nodded so hard Dean thought the kid's brain would get scrambled.

"Okay so before you can learn how to drive you have to know the car. Baby is a good car to learn on, she's an automatic and the dash is pretty simple." Dean said. "Steering wheel is pretty obvious but the levers are important."

"Yeah I know. Gearshift, turn signal and windshield wipers." Sam said pointing out each item. "That pull out button over there is for the lights"

When Dean gaped at his brother Sam gave a bit of a sigh and what would one day come to be known as Sam's bitchface. "I do pay attention when you or Dad is driving."

"Okay then, Floorboard." Dean said and watched his brother.

"Gas pedal, brake and Emergency brake." Sam answered.

Yeah well you missed the dimmer switch for the lights Genius. Dean said pointing out the button on the floorboard. So you know all the levers lets get baby all set up for you. Dean opened the driver's side door and stepped out of the car walking around to the passenger side. Opening the door he ordered, "Scoot over."

Dean hopped in the car and looked at Sam. "Okay Sammy, gears. All the way to the left is Park. One click to the right is Reverse, another click is Neutral and the next one is Drive. Baby's an automatic so that's all you need to know; Park, Reverse, Neutral, Drive." Dean grinned at him. "Put your foot on the brake and put her in gear. Now give some gas."

"Whoa! Brake! Brake!" Dean yelled as the car lurched backwards. Letting out a breath when Sam stomped on the brake bring the car to an abrupt halt Dean took a moment to relax. "Shift it back into Park. Now watch the gearshift indicator and try again."

Sam Did as he was told carefully counting the gears in his head while he watched the needle in the gearshift indicator settle over the 'D'. "Now what Dean?"

"Okay take your foot off the brake and give her some Gas." Dean barely managed not to squeak as the car shot forward. "Not so much Gas! Slow down." Dean yelled as the car lurched down the road veering from side to side.

"Relax, Sammy. She's a pretty sensitive lady, you don't have to yank the steering wheel like that." Dean said.

After a couple of minutes Sam relaxed and the car's path of travel stabilized. Dean looked over at his smiling brother and couldn't help grinning himself. He settled back in the seat and watched the road. Times like this were good when there was nothing to hunt and he could spend time with Sam just doing normal things. Sam never had a lot of normal in his life and as far as Dean was concerned it was his job as a big brother to let Sammy enjoy as many of them as he could.


	18. Pranking Luci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kemuel is bored being the only Archangel without duties.

Heaven was boring, Kemuel thought as he sat in the empty nest. All of his brothers had duties to perform while he had nothing assigned to him. Lucifer was busy tending to the Earth, Michael was organizing Heaven and Raphael was seeing to the overall health of the seraphs and fledlings. Even Gabriel who was younger than him was flying all over creation carrying messages for their Father.

"Useless was not yet a word, but it was how Kemuel felt day after day with nothing to do. Even spending time with the fledglings and basking in their awe of him being an Archangel had lost its luster. Kemuel sighed as he heard the flutter of wings a moment before Gabriel settled next to him.

"Kemuel tell me that you have not spend the day here sulking." Gabriel said. "It's not good for you to remain idle like this."

"What else is there for me to do? Father has given you all duties to perform and I have none." Kemuel said. "He just keeps telling me to be patient. That one day life will form on the Earth and that I will be allowed to guide a species. But for now I am nothing."

Gabriel wrapped his arm around his brother. "I know he does. Do you even realize how special that makes you? Father gave us no choice, he just told us what we were to do." Gabriel stretched his wings. "I didn't ask to be the Messenger. It's exhausting constantly flying here and there carrrying messages between the angels and Father. There are days that I want nothing more than to stay here in the nest wrapped in my grace meditating."

Gabriel plucked at a bit of dust on the tip of one of his wings before starting to straighten his feathers.

"Here, let me do that." Kemuel said before settling himself behind his brother and running his fingers through his brothers wings aligning the feathers.

Gabriel let out a pleased sigh. "Thank you. You do that much better than I can."

"Well at least I'm good for something." Kemuel joked lightening the mood.

Gabriel suddenly sat up. "I have an idea. How about you go with me tomorrow? Get out of the nest for a while."

"I wouldn't want to distract you from your duties." Kemuel said. "It's important work you are doing."

"True but I could get it done faster with your help." Gabriel said. "Besides I hear there's a volcano set to erupt tomorrow. We can knock out the message delivery early and then watch the light show. It has been a while since we simply spent time together brother."

"Are you sure you want me along?" Kemuel asked. He had also missed the time together with Gabriel just watching the wonders of their father's creation.

"Of course I'm sure! It will be like old times." Gabriel said letting his grace reach out to mingle with Kemuel's. "We can see what Luci is up to and maybe tinker with some of his plants. He's working on a new strain of Ivy. What if we made it just a little toxic. Like maybe causing a rash when he touches it?"

"Gabriel! You're talking about poisoning his Ivy." Kemuel said with a mischievous grin. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Michael and Raphael watched as Gabriel and Kemuel flew off the next morning. "I'm glad that Gabriel took Kemuel with him." Michael said. "I was worried about our brother spending all of his time alone."

Raphael snorted, "I'm more worried about the two of them together. Especially when they warn me that I need to develop a treatment for something called 'Poison Ivy'."

"Poison Ivy?" Michael asked confused. "What is that?"

"I don't know but they told me I would know when Lucifer turned up tonight. It seems it's their latest prank." Raphael smiled.

Michael laughed. "Well Kemuel is definitely back to normal, I can't say that I would like to be in Lucifer's sandals today. At least with the two of them planning it together it won't be too destructive." Michael would change his mind that night when Lucifer kept everyone awake scratching at his rash.


	19. Pagans spread like a virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archangels don't like Pagans.

God looked at his sons kneeling before him in the throne room. All of them did their best to ignore the empty spot that was once occupied by Kemuel. It had been thousands of years since Kemuel was declared dead by his father. And this meeting was tainted by the grief that they all felt.

"Father, were they are part of your plan?" Michael asked. "They turn the humans from you."

"If I did not wish for them to exist, they would not exist Michael. In the grand scheme of things they are nothing and for the moment they are convenient."

"I have to say that I don't understand your reasoning." Lucifer said. "You create these humans and love them more than you love us. We love you unconditionally there is no being that can take your place in our grace, but those mud monkeys turn from you and to these pagans. How can we just stand by and watch this blasphemy."

"Lucifer, I know that you love me. You my children know me. The humans do not. It is not yet time. " God said. "Humans are still infants, mere newborns. There are simple minded creatures, and the Pagans serve a purpose. They provide simple answers to profound questions that are beginning to develop within the human psyche. It time Humanity's thought processes will grow more sophisticated. Then they will be ready. Until then let them have their harmless little pagan gods."

"But Father, these pagans are like a virus left unchecked. Egypt is overrun with them and they have spread to every part of the world where men have gathered in groups." Gabriel said. "Shouldn't we do something to halt their spread?"

"Not at the moment." God said "You will focus your attention on the children of Issac. Make sure that they know of me Gabriel. Visit them with miracles and portents. Loosen the tongues of the Prophets."

"Yes Father," Gabriel answered.

"As for the rest of you, put the pagans out of your minds for now. In due time the Egyptians will be shown the error of their beliefs" God said. "Now go my sons, you have duties to attend to. Gabriel stay, we must discuss what I want you to reveal to the Prophets of Israel."

With one last bow to their father the Archangels left the throne room, Gabriel stood before his father.

"So where did these Pagans come from Father? Did you make them?" Gabriel asked.

"No I didn't. They are nothing more than a manifestation of humanity's subconscious. But I did allow their creation." God answered.

"But why? We don't understand what their purpose is." Gabriel explained. "Humans credit all of your work to these creatures."

"Relax Gabriel. It's why you will speak to the Prophets. In time the people of Israel will serve as proof of my might. They will be the downfall of the empire that Egypt is busy building. You and your brethren will prove to these pagans once and for all just how weak they are. But that time is not now." God said. "For now, go whisper in Joseph's ear give him dreams of greatness over his brothers and protect him. The Israelites will follow him into Egypt and then I will instruct you and your brothers further on what must be done from there."

"Yes Father." Gabriel bowed and turned away. He was at the door when God spoke again.

"Oh send Raphael in would you? I need to talk to him about germs and bacteria."

Gabriel nodded once again and exited the throne room stopping long enough to pass on the message to Raphael before flying off to find the guy in the technicolor dream coat.


	20. Michael pranks back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a little payback on Kemuel and Gabriel for their pranks.

When God had assigned the Archangels their duties, all of them were eager to get started, but the most challenging of all the duties was the organization of Heaven. The Archangels all rallied around Michael offering to help him with the duty.

"Okay here is what I thought I would do." Michael explained. "Separate the Seraphs into Garrisons. They can bond with each other, each Garrison being loyally dedicated to their brothers and sisters in the garrison that they are a part of."

"An interesting idea." Lucifer said. "After all we are part of a smaller group and certainly bonded to each other."

"And we are dedicated to each other," Kemuel said. "Most of the time."

"When you and Gabriel aren't playing your jokes that is." Raphael said.

"Aw you love our jokes Raphael." Gabriel said. "You followed Michael around for a year laughing when I dyed the 'Warning: Old Fart' sign on his wings."

"You're lucky I love you runt." Michael said. "Now I have already separated out who should be in what Garrison." Michael began handing out scrolls to each of the Archangels. "All you have to do is just wait for them at the assigned Garrison building to welcome them and explain the Garrison structure the same way I explained it to you when we put up the buildings."

Kemuel and Gabriel looked at their scroll and flew off, followed by Raphael. Lucifer crossed his arms and regarded his older brother. "Michael, I know that look. What have you done?"

"Who me? Nothing." Michael answered trying to keep from smiling.

"Come on Michael, spill it." Lucifer said.

"Well I finally figured out how to get a little payback on those two pranksters of ours." Michael said. "Come on just be quiet, I don't want to miss a moment of this." Michael took to the air and landed on a hill looking down at Kemuel and Gabriel who were standing in front of the Garrison building and looking confused.

"Ahh, here we go!" Michael said suddenly cloaking himself and Lucifer as 1000 chubby, naked angels descended on the clearing and the two youngest Archangels who found themselves being passed from hug to hug by a garrison of the only angels in heaven that could strike fear into the heart of an Archangel.

As another wave of chubby naked beings arrived, Lucifer could no longer contain his mirth and roared with laughter. "Oh Michael that is so cruel. They are getting mobbed."

"Yes they are, by every Cupid father ever created." Michael chuckled.

"Um how many Cupids is that exactly?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh around 3,794...95...96..." Michael said. "Father is only planning to create 10,000 of them. That should keep our resident trouble-makers out of trouble for a couple of decades."

Lucifer shook his head. "You know, I almost feel sorry for them...not."


	21. Benny and the angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny's experience being swallowed by an angel

Benny Lafitte leaned against the trunk of a tree as the Wendigo fell to the ground dead. Although he wanted nothing more than to lay down and close his eyes, he didn't. For Benny, everyday was a fight for survival. Some days he did and some days he didn't, the days he didn't was usually when he ran across one of the eating machines; but he never stayed dead. He always came back no matter who many times he died, he always came back.

That was the nature of Purgatory. Kill or be killed in an endless game of cat and mouse. Today the wily Cajun just happened to be the cat instead of the mouse. Normally if he just avoided the eating machines he would live long enough to find a fairly defensible spot and hunker down for the night but today was not a normal day.

Benny felt it, a sense of fearful anticipation, kind of like knowing a storm was brewing in the Gulf. When you've boarded up the house and nothing was left to do except wait for it to hit and ride it out. Benny pushed himself upright, and headed into the woods. Whatever was coming, Benny didn't want it to catch him out in the open. Benny left the clearing and headed into the woods he was almost to a cave that he knew of when it happened.

The gust of wind that rushed through the woods was powerful enough to sweep him off of his feet. He was at the mercy of a wind more powerful than he had seen in all his years of hurricanes on the bayou. It slammed him into a tree and then blackness.

* * *

When Benny awoke he was confused and trapped. Packed tightly among wendigos, werewolves, shapeshifters and those eating machines. Unable to move or even gain enough breath to speak. Benny fought his panic and tried to figure out where he was.

Eventually he won out over his panic and could hear words that seemed to hang in the air all around him. Castiel...Angel...Revenge...Winchester...Hungry... Earth.

The one word that stuck in Benny's head was Earth. Benny turned all his effort into listening to the whispers and puzzling out what they meant.

It took while but Benny finally deciphered the meanings. He along with every other soul in Purgatory were stuck inside of an angel named Castiel. A murderous angel who was cutting a path of destruction through Heaven and Hell. Winchester was a family name. It belonged to two young men Sam and Dean. The hunters that had sent quite a few of the souls he constantly fought against to Purgatory, but he also learned that the Earth still stood thanks to these two. Judgement Day had come and gone and no one on Earth was the wiser.

Benny also realized that the whispers he was hearing were coming from the eating machines. This angel Castiel had opened a door and brought them back to Earth. He now had a name for these creatures, Leviathan and the Leviathan were hungry. Earth was nothing more than a feast to them, they would eat everything and everyone. Benny had family on Earth, a Great-granddaughter so the idea of these Leviathan eating everyone was an upsetting one for him.

Benny was still pondering on what to do when he was suddenly ripped out of the angel's body. Benny realized that Castiel was sending them all back to Purgatory. It was a good idea but the angel didn't know what he had pulled out. Benny watched in Horror as the Leviathans clung to the doorway that connected them to the Angel's body. While a handful of the things got sucked back into the dark woods of Purgatory, Benny could only look on in horror as the door closed, the majority of the Leviathan on the other side.


	22. Welcome to Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas wake up in Purgatory and someone is watching.

The moment Cas regained his senses he knew where he was, Purgatory. He also knew that he was what the humans called a 'wanted man'. There was a bounty on his head put there by Dick Roman, and it was one that any creature in Purgatory would be eager to gain, the protection of the Leviathan. The Levithans were not only feared on Earth they were feared here. They had eons to establish themselves as the top of the Purgatory food chain.

He reached down and shook Dean. "Wake up Dean." When Dean simply groaned he shook him harder. "Dean you have to wake up now."

"Cas?" Dean shook his head trying to order his thoughts. "Where are we?"

Castiel was watching the woods around the clearing. "You don't know?"

"Last I remember, we ganked Dick."

"Wait. Are you telling me...? " Dean asked.

"Every soul here is a monster. This is where they come to prey upon each other for all eternity." Castiel said alert to the creatures rustling in the brush.

"We're in Purgatory? How do we get out?" Dean asked.

"I'm afraid we're much more likely to be ripped to shreds." Castiel answered realizing that the creatures had realized who he was. While he hated the idea of leaving Dean without his protection, He was more of a danger to Dean at this point. Muffling the sound of his wings, Castiel flew from Dean's side making sure that the most dangerous of the creatures followed.

Castiel found a spot and settled on the ground dealing with the monsters that had followed him. The desire to return to Dean's side was powerful, not just because of the bond formed between them when he pulled Dean from Hell, but also for the comfort of a familiar face. But Castiel knew that that comfort would come with a price, Dean was human. He didn't belong here. He said a silent goodbye as he turned and walked deeper into the forest.

* * *

Benny watched the angel as he left the living human behind, Dean Winchester. Benny like every other denizen of Purgatory knew about the bounty that the Leviathan had placed on the angel's head. Turning toward the clearing he stealthily made his way over and watched Dean Winchester as he called for the angel.

Benny could have easily taken the human down and delivered him to Dick Roman. Even if Dean wasn't wanted, he would would be damned fine for baiting a hook for the angel. But Benny had been inside that angel. He knew everything that angel had done, good and bad. Benny figured just being in Purgatory was punishment enough for the angel. He also knew that Dean Winchester for all his faults was a good man.

Dean didn't belong here and Benny knew how he could get out. Out was what Benny wanted also. Dean Winchester didn't know it but he may have lost his guardian angel but he had gained a guardian vampire.


	23. A gift for the magi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delores the magi finds a strange box in her panic room.

Delores looked at the box sitting in the middle of her panic room. The place was warded seven ways to Sunday. It was warded against every creature that roamed the Earth and even many who had been seen in centuries. So how did this strange box get in here?

The box itself was a standard run of the mill cardboard box that you buy at any U-Haul location but someone had taken the time to decorate every inch of the box with colorful sigils, runes, glyphs, cuniform, even what looked like Aramaic. However from what she could see the characters made no sense.

She carefully stepped around the box looking at the different symbols. Sighing she went into her library grabbed a pen and a pad and came back carefully copying down the symbols. While she was curious about the box, she was also smart enough not to open it until she knew what was written on it.

Going back to the library she sat down at her computer and began the long tedious chore of looking up the symbols and translating them. In the meantime she placed wards around the box.

Two days later Delores sat down next to the box, carefully outside of her wards and began to translate. It soon became apparent that the outside of the box was decorated with complete nonsense.

'Do you like green eggs and ham? I do not like them Sam I am.'

'Come mister tallyman, tally me bananas.'

'There once was a nun from Nantucket.'

'The dish ran away with the spoon.'

'Jack and Jill went up the hill.'

Finally she got around to the last translation which was the only one that made sense.

Gabriel was here,

And if you're reading this you're just too damned easy Magi.

Open the box already.

Delores snorted and opened the box which was filled with books and a sheet of paper.

_Just a little gift for my favorite Magi. I thought you might like a little light reading. Enclosed is the complete Winchester Gospel as written by the prophet Chuck Shurley. Or at least complete as of the time I sent the box, but who knows when Dad will decide to get in his noggin again._

_I took the liberty of adding you to Chuck's mailing list so whenever divine inspiration kicks him in the ass again, you'll be notified by e-mail. By the way, I should warn you that Chuck wrote you into his last book but please don't go threatening him. I have my hands full just keeping Tweedledee and Tweedledumb from strangling him._

_G_

Delores shook her head and picked up the first book "The Woman in White." Flipping it open to the prologue she began to read.

_The Winchesters were a happy family, a normal family with a normal life in the town of Lawrence, Kansas. John and Mary tucked four year old Dean into his bed before heading to the nursery to put six month old Sammy down for the night._

_The happy parents smiled down at the youngest Winchester as he drifted of to sleep never knowing that this was their last night of happiness._


	24. Gabriel's awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wakes up after 'dying' at Lucifer's hands to find the situation worse than it was when he 'died'.

When Gabriel woke up he was confused. His last memory was pain. An agonizing pain that hurt right down to his grace, then nothing. He sat on the stone bench in the darkness and concentrated finally remembering the cause of his pain, Lucifer.

Gabriel had stood up to Lucifer and not because of any bullshit from Dean the Dunce. Dean had no idea why Gabriel hadn't stepped in before, he had no idea why Gabriel had been fearful of stepping in. Dean thought that Gabriel was simply some coward afraid of getting a beatdown from his brother when the truth was that Gabriel was afraid he would repeat a mistake, a terrible mistake. The very mistake that had brought them to this Apocalypse that shouldn't be.

But when the only option was stepping up to keep Lucifer from getting his hands on Sam before Sam was strong enough to fight back, Gabriel had stepped up. He had tried to talk sense into Lucifer, but Lucifer wasn't hearing it.

As much as Dean the Dunce probably thought that Gabriel had died trying to kill Lucifer nothing could be farther from the truth. Gabriel didn't want his brother dead anymore than Dean did, but taking Lucifer our of the fight temporarily? That was definitely on the table. A wound that would force Lucifer to back down until he could heal it would have given the Three Stooges a lot of breathing room to find the rings and time come up with a good plan.

The world was still here. So either they did get the rings and come up with a plan or Luci was still running around and the Mexican standoff between Heaven and Hell continued. Gabriel let his grace reach out seeking some clue. Instead of an Apocalypse on the horizon things were worse, much worse. He heard the whisperings of Leviathan.

That was certainly a bad sign. But the worst sign of all he could find no trace of Raphael and Lucifer and Michael were muffled. Muffled like Lucifer had been for the last 2000 years in the cage. Lucifer should have been muffled if the two yahoos had succeeded but Michael should have been clear and strong, loud even as he answered Gabriel's call. Michael had somehow ended up in the cage also.

Gabriel then reached out to Heaven. Gabriel was shocked by how quiet it was. Instead of the humming grace of a million angels all he heard was a few thousand and they all whispered of Castiel and Leviathans and death. What in Father's name had happened while he had been here?

The one thing that Gabriel did know was that Seraphs were not equipped to deal with Leviathan, only Archangels had that ability and there was but a single Archangel remaining that could do anything. Gabriel spread his wings and made his way to Heaven.

* * *

Gabriel knelt in the center of what was once a beautiful garden, now profaned by the bodies of dead angels. Some Gabriel recognized from his time in Heaven and some Gabriel had never known. Gabriel snarled in rage at his siblings being left scattered around like carrion. That anger permeated the call Gabriel sent out. He let his grace call out to those angels still alive. It was the call of an Archangel One of The Elders. A call no angel would dare to ignore, Archangels the Father's inner sanctum. All of the lower orders of angels were created knowing one truth,

'Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon.'

While Gabriel had always been the most easy going of the Archangels and had never played that particular card preferring to seek the respect of his siblings and not their fear, Gabriel now threw that card down with force.

Almost immediately he was surrounded by the surviving angels, who cowered in fear. He searched among them looking for Castiel. While he didn't see Castiel, Inias was among them.

"Inias, where is Castiel?" Gabriel asked.

"We do not know." Inias said trembling. "He is not himself. He is, his mental state is that of a fledgling newly created. He was on Earth when last I saw him, consorting with The Vessels and...a demon. It was after he had punished those who stood against him with Raphael."

"This is his work?" Gabriel asked aghast.

"No, this is the work of the Leviathan." Another angel answered.

Gabriel did not know her name but she had worked under Michael running heaven. "The Leviathan were in Heaven?"

"When they arrived they attacked the garrisons." Inias said. "When we realized that we were losing, the Garrisons split. Some stayed to battle the creatures and the rest of us sought to evacuate as many as we could to safety."

Gabriel looked around and the carnage. Turning to the female angel who had spoken he gave her an order. "See to our brethren, dispose of them reverently. Then get this place in order. Once that is done find Castiel."

He then turned to Inias. "Gather the soldiers together Inias. I place you in charge of the Garrison."

Inias nodded. "Will you stay, Gabriel?"

"There are Leviathan on Earth, they must be sent back to Purgatory. That is my responsibility." Gabriel said. "It will take time to track them all down. I will not return until that is done. Until then she is in charge." He said turning to Naomi. "I am trusting you to organize what is left of our home, do not fail me."

Gabriel gave one last glare at the assembled angels before spreading his wings to find the one angel who would have been immune to his call, Joshua. Gabriel sent a prayer to his father hoping that Joshua had remained in the safety of the garden and that he had heard from God.


	25. John makes a decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fire that kills Mary, John makes a decision.

John Winchester had never believed in ghosts, goblins and things that went bump in the night. So it was understandable that he was having a problem understanding what had happened a week ago. It was understandable that he wanted to be left alone right now. Mary was dead and John still couldn't make sense of what happened that night.

John took another long swallow from the bottle of beer he had been nursing. His mind did not want to accept the reality that he had seen that night. Mary pinned to the ceiling surrounded by flames. There was no way he could get to her and he had to think about Dean and little Sammy, he couldn't let them lose both of their parents although leaving Mary was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Later as he sat in the back of the ambulance breathing Oxygen through a mask he had looked up at the window of Sam's nursery and seen the shadow of a man even though he knew it was impossible. And he had also seen yellow eyes starting back at him. Those eyes had been haunting his nightmares ever since.

A hungry wail from the other room caught his attention. Looking at his watch he realized that Sam must have been awake for while and Dean had taken it on himself to entertain his brother. Titled the bottle swallowing the last of the beer. What he really wanted was a good belt of whiskey but that would have to wait until later. Going to the refrigerator he took out one of the bottles he kept prepared and stuck it in the microwave to warm.

Checking the temperature he made his way into the other room and lifted Sammy up from the playpen. John's nose told him that Sammy wasn't just hungry, he needed a diaper change.

Dean looked up at his father as John cradled Sam and carried him over to the couch. "Hey tiger, go grab Sammy's diaper bag for me would you? I think Sammy needs a little clean up."

Dean ran over to the corner as fast as his chubby little legs would carry him and came back just as John was finishing untaping the sides of the soiled diaper.

"Sammy pooped his pants." Dean giggled.

"Well that's because he's not a big boy yet." John said. "Not like you." John said as he finished securing the clean diaper. Lifting the bottle he held it smiling when Sammy latched onto the rubber nipple. Standing up he looked down at Dean. "Let's go get you some dinner too, okay?"

John watched as Dean skipped into the kitchen and scrambled up on a chair. "How about Spaghetti-o's? Then after you eat, you and Sammy can watch a little TV before bed. The A Team is on tonight."

"Yes! I like The A-Team." Dean said bouncing in his seat.

"Alright then, one plate of Spaghetti-O's coming right up!" John said.

* * *

John tucked the blanket around Dean and checked one more time to see that Sammy was comfortable in the little portable crib before pulling the door almost closed and returning to the living room, and letting his thoughts go back to the night of Mary's death. Those yellow eyes would not leave him. John Winchester had served in Vietnam, he didn't rattle easy, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Yellow Eyes wasn't done with them yet.

Picking up the phonebook he turned to the page that listed Psychics. John had never believed but sometimes belief was forced on you. Picking up the phone he dialed a number.

"Hello, my name is John Winchester and I'm not really sure how this works but I'm hoping that you could make some time to see me tomorrow, Miss Mosely. I think something is after my boys."


	26. Bobby, the rugrat and the linoleum lizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John leaves the boys with bobby for the first time.

Bobby Singer didn't know why he had agreed to this. Damn Pastor Jim for sending the man his way. John Winchester ruffled the older boy, Dean's hair.

"You look out for Sammy okay?" John said before kneeling down and gathering the 3 year old to him. "You be good for Mr Singer." Releasing his son from the hug John stood up. "I shouldn't be more than a week. Maybe this time I can nail this deal down."

"Yeah maybe, anyway the boys will be here." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby, there's no way I could have driven to Jim's place and made it back in time." John said as he shook the other hunter's hand. With one last warning to the boys to be good, John climbed in the Impala and pulled away.

"Okay Rugrat, what you say you, me and the Linoleum Lizard here go get settled in?" Bobby asked Dean as he lifted Sam up in his arms. Turning he led the way into the house and sat Sam down on chubby but sturdy little legs. Might as well let the little one get around under his own steam, after all how much trouble could a 3 year old get into?

* * *

By the time John returned to get the boys, Bobby had decided that if a 3 year old was a menace, a 7 year old trying to keep a 3 year old out of trouble qualified as an Apocalyptic event. Three of Karen's crystal stemmed goblets were in the trash, two of the teacups from a set of China they had received as a wedding gift were missing handles and a a porcelain vase he had bought for Karen in Fargo was being held together by Crazy Glue.

Rumsfeld was in permanent hiding under the front porch, too scared to come out since Sam's favorite pastime was quickly revealed to be riding on the dog's back. Dean would pick Sam up and plunk him down on the dog's back and Sam would grab Rumsfeld's collar and yell "Gid up!" The little idjits were destructive as all hell.

Bobby had also decided that stretching out on the couch to watch TV with a 3 year snuggling his face in your neck and a 7 year tucked under your arm wasn't half bad. Going down to the lake with a couple of old bamboo poles and a bucket of worms and having company there sitting on the end of the dock with you was pretty nice too. Hearing shouts and the happy laughter of children in his house when he had all but ruined any chance of ever having kids running in his halls was priceless.

Bobby stood on the porch watching John strap and buckle the boys into the back seat of the Impala. Bobby lifted the small basket and handed it to John. "Figured you could use a little something for the road, specially with those two bottomless pits you call sons."

"Did you have enough money?" John asked fumbling for his wallet.

"Don't worry about it John. Them boys was a real pleasure to have around." Bobby said. "You ever need a place for them to stay, you call me you hear?"

"I couldn't impose on you like that." John said.

"Ain't no imposition, I'm offering. And Sioux Falls is a damned sight closer to the main roads than Blue Earth." Bobby said. "Pastor Jim knew what he was doing, having them here was good for me too. You and the boys come on by anytime John, the door is always open."


	27. Family Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Anna goes back in time to Kill Mary and John, the Winchesters travel to a cabin owned by Mary's family.

The Impala was traveling along a dark back road. The four occupants each lost in their own thoughts. Only the two in the backseat realized just how impossible the situation was after all, the two in the front seat were now dead.

Mary had just hidden a smirk at John's outburst. John was all bark and no bite, if there was a nicer guys walking the face of the Earth, Mary couldn't tell you where. But Mary was thinking about Dean. This was the second time she had shown up and bad luck in the form of supernatural creatures bent on ruining her life followed him. He was either the world's biggest jinx or he knew things that other hunters didn't know. That whole line about his father being psychic was just that, a line. And that journal that he had shown her and Samuel nagged at her, she couldn't help but think that she had seen it before, somewhere. As for Sam, he was like an overgrown puppy on Acid. She kept catching him staring at her. The look on his face was odd, almost reverent in a way. There was more to those two brothers than met the eye and once they got to the cabin, she was going to find out what it was that they were hiding.

John gripped the steering wheel as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded. These three had just dropped a bombshell on him and he was shell shocked. Monsters were real, Mary's family hunted them. And Sam and Dean were a part of Mary's family. Even more shocking was the fact that angels were real and the angels wanted him and Mary dead. That made no sense to him, if they had wanted him dead they had plenty of chances to accomplish that while he was in Vietnam and yet somehow he made it through and in damned fine shape compared to how some of the guys came home. Maybe there was something to the whole 'Lucky" thing after all. With some of the shit he had been through and seen having an angel riding his shoulder would explain it. Except for the fact that the angels now wanted him dead.

Dean was thinking also. The few childhood memories he had of his mother floating through his mind and trying to reconcile themselves to the woman sitting in the front seat. This was a much different Mary from his mother. She was badass. A small smile tugged at his mouth as he remembered the ass kicking she had given him the last time they had met. And yet one day in the future this woman was going to cut the crusts of of his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches because he said that crust was yucky. He could remember sitting at the table watching her bake the best apple pies he had ever tasted and he could remember that night when YED took her from them.

Sam didn't have memories of Mary but looking at her and seeing her and dad together, Sam couldn't help but think how different things would have been if she has just stayed out of the nursery that night. How different his Dad would have been. Sam had almost laughed when John had threatened to stop the car. John had often threatened that and just as often stopped the car too but it was different this time. This John may have said it but there was no real threat behind it. But Sam wondered how it would have been to have a mother, Dean could remember that Sam had nothing of Mary, only old photos and second hand stories from Dad and Dean. Sam couldn't even remember the woman in the front seat so if he maybe spent a lot of time sneaking glances at her it was because he wanted to remember. He wanted to have something of Mary Winchester that belonged to him. But it wasn't just memories of Mary he wanted to hold onto. He wanted to remember dad like this too. A man different from the one that had ruled over him and Dean in the hopes of turning them into perfect soldiers. This Dad was nothing like the one Sam had grown up with this Dad would have been supportive and proud of his sons. This Dad would have been at ever soccer game cheering him on. Sam realized that YED Didn't just take their mother that night, he took their father too.

And the four Winchesters in the Impala that was as much a member of the family as those riding inside her traveled through the darkness toward what would hopefully be a place of refuge, each of them lost in their own thoughts.


	28. Chasing ET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right before the episode "Clap Your Hands if you Believe". Actually they are traveling to investigate the events in that episode. Dean has an admittedly slim hope that the reported alien abductions may lead to a way to get Sam's soul back

"Why exactly are we going to Elwood Indiana again?" Sam asked.

"Because people are disappearing." Dean said. "They are being kidnapped by aliens."

"You do know that there is no such thing as aliens, right?" Sam asked. "The only time we ever even came close to an 'alien abduction' was that kid Curtis and that turned out to be the work of Gabriel."

"I know that. But something is making them disappear. Something is creating those crop circles." Dean answered.

Dean was well aware of the fact that it was Gabriel who dropped that kid into a slow dancing probing alien abduction reality. Dean was also well aware of the fact that Gabriel had faked his death before and that was why they were headed to Elwood. Since finding out that Sam had no soul, Dean was determined to fix his brother and get it back, so Dean had headed Baby straight toward Elwood as soon as the alien abduction rumors had started.

Dean held out a slim hope that the Trickster/Archangel had cheated death once more. Gabriel was not just an Archangel but the most powerful being that had ever tried to help them. Not to mention Gabriel had a soft spot for Sam, something that Castiel had let drop when Dean mentioned going to Elwood even though Castiel was convinced it was a waste of time.

_"Dean if Gabriel was alive, I would know, as would Raphael." Castiel had told him. "Gabriel would not be left out of this war. Both Raphael and I realize that Gabriel's backing would tip the scales greatly toward victory for whichever side he was on. After helping us put Lucifer back in the cage he would fight tooth and nail as you say against Raphael's plans to restart the Apocalypse even if it was just to keep Lucifer and Michael from killing each other a little while longer._

_I fear you are setting yourself up for disappointment, Gabriel is dead."_

Okay so Castiel had a point, Gabriel liked this little ant farm called Earth entirely too much to let Raphael destroy it now, but in Dean's opinion Gabriel must have been hiding the day God handed out balls. He had spent thousands of years hiding from heaven. Standing up to Lucifer that day had to have exhausted what little balls the midget Trickster managed to have. It wouldn't be out of character for Gabriel to be hiding out during this war either.

If anyone could help get Sam's soul back where it belonged, Gabriel could. Gabriel would probably even do it, The archangel spend how many months 'killing' him to prepare Sam for the time when Dean's deal was up?

Dean had a goal, get Sam's soul back and then gank the hell out of Crowley. Dean knew the chances finding Gabriel behind what was going on in Elwood were slim, almost non existent; but that was still better than no chance at all.


	29. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael learns about the consequences of his actions.

Michael sat and worried. Lucifer was in the cage and no one had found Gabriel after 150 years. Raphael had taken on more duties in the intervening years. So it was that Raphael spent quite a bit of time on Earth protecting Father's prophets. Michael sighed as he remembered happier times. The Archangel's all cuddled together there in their nest.

Michael could remember them all grooming each other or just resting, their wings tangled together. Michael missed those days. It was becoming obvious that Lucifer's banishment was not something that the remaining Archangels could put behind them, they couldn't even try to put it behind them because Gabriel refused to to speak to any of the angels. The Messenger went out of his way to avoid them.

But now, for once, there was a chance to actually confront his little brother. Michael knew that Gabriel had a message to deliver to Constantine and the that time was running out to deliver that message. Michael would be waiting when Gabriel arrived. For all that Gabriel avoided Michael and the garrisons, Gabriel would not disobey father. So he would be here in the Roman camp today before the battle.

"Michael, why are you here?" A Roman Centurian stood in front of the Archangel a heavenly glow surrounding him.

"Father. Where have you been?" Michael asked. "We need you. Heaven is not the same."

"You do not need me Michael, you know all that you need to know." God said. "My remaining to hold your hands would only make you even more dependent on me. You must learn to stand on your own feet. But my original question still stands, what are you doing here?"

"Gabriel has a message for the Emperor, I am waiting for him." Michael said. "I intend to take him home."

"Aha, and what if he does not wish to return to Heaven? What if he no longer considers it his 'home'?" God asked.

"Heaven is his home! He is an Archangel! How can you even suggest such a thing?" Michael asked.

"Gabriel has declared his intention not to return to Heaven until Lucifer has been redeemed." God said. "I have granted him his request. You will not force him to return. Look at this as a lesson Michael."

"A lesson? What Lesson can I learn from losing another brother?" Michael demanded.

"Consequences Michael, our actions carry consequences. I gave you an order to confine Lucifer. You chose to carry out that order in the harshest manner possible." God said. "In doing so you set things in motion. You must live with the consequences or fix it."

"How am I supposed to do so when He refuses to speak to me?" Michael asked.

"I guess you will simply have to be patient until Gabriel is ready to speak to you." God turned toward the field where Emperor Constantine stood looking at something in the distance.

Michael stood up quickly as he felt the familiar grace of his little brother. "Gabriel." He breathed taking a step forward only to be drawn to a halt as God reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

"This is not the time Michael. He's not ready." God looked at his oldest son as Michael's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Have faith, he can't hold a grudge forever. Go home, You have other brothers and sisters who need you. Gabriel will come around in time."


	30. Raphael loses faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael loses faith and hatches a plan to bring back Paradise

Raphael knelt before his father's throne deep in prayer. Raphael could remember paradise, he remembered when Heaven was a place of pure love. When all angels bonded together in joy. Even Kemuel's rebellion could not destroy the bonds between them. The host had rebuilt those bonds in the aftermath of the war. Lucifer's fall had created a rift that could not be repaired.

After all The Morningstar had been respected and well loved among the host. Only the Messenger could claim as much affection among the younger angels, and both were now gone. Lucifer was confined in the cage and Gabriel had disappeared somewhere on Earth among the humans. Many of the host blamed Michael for both and the unrest bubbled just below the surface. A rot covered by a facade of heavenly bliss.

Raphael did not blame Michael, he knew that Michael was simply carrying out Father's orders. Raphael also knew well how close Gabriel and Lucifer had been. When Gabriel has banished Kemuel to Purgatory, it was Lucifer that comforted the youngest of the Archangels and losing Lucifer was a blow to Heaven's messenger.

Raphael wanted Paradise back. The only way Raphael could think of to bring it back was to force a confrontation between Michael and Lucifer. The host would see clearly just how rebellious the Morningstar was, they would join in destroying him once and for all. Gabriel would return to Heaven, Raphael and Michael would embrace him in all the love they felt for him, they would make sure that he never felt alone among the host.

Yes it would mean a war and many would die both angel and human, but in the end Paradise would return and heaven would be filled with joy again. The problem was how to bring the confrontation about. Michael and Lucifer would need vessels that would be easily accomplished with the help of the Cupids and Raphael's careful manipulation of bloodlines.

The problem was that he could not do it alone. He would need help. He would need someone close to Michael and when the time came an angel suited to raising up the Righteous Man from Hell once the first seal was broken. Lucifer's Vessel would also need to be guided along the right path, something that could not be done by Heaven but there were others available who could handle that, the fallen ones. Raphael could convince them to do what needed to be done to release Lucifer to once more walk the Earth. Then they could get on with fixing what was wrong.

"Father, tell me if I am doing the right thing?" Raphael asked. After what seemed like forever he shouted "ANSWER ME!" Raphael remained there for some time before getting to his feet. "You forsake us. As far as I am concerned, you are dead to us. I will see to it that my brother is raised and fix what you have allowed to go wrong." Raphael turned and walked out of the throne room never feeling the presence of his saddened Father who watched him leave. "My son, why could you not have faith." God said quietly.


	31. Gabriel gives Dean a ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes the boys to The Grand Canyon

Only Gabriel and God remembered his first meeting with the vessels and If God remembered, he didn't talk about it. And that was fine with Gabriel since it certainly wouldn't go down in history as one of his finer moments.

The boys were just that, boys; in every sense of the word. Dean was eight and Sam had just turned four. Miraculously, John Winchester had taken off a couple of days from hunting the Yellow Eyed Demon to be a father. The small family had gone to see one of Father's greatest natural creations, The Grand Canyon. John had even loosened the purse strings to rent two donkeys for a ride down to the canyon floor. Which was exactly where Gabriel made a misstep.

Gabriel knew exactly who the boys were and what they would eventually be called on to do and he had just wanted to get a sense of before they were burdened by their destiny. Maybe he was a bit too eager in choosing the donkey that he would use as a vessel. Had he taken a bit more care he would have made sure that the animal was in perfect health instead of in the beginning stages of colic. By the time he realized the animal's condition, John was plucking an excited Dean in the saddle on his back.

John had then mounted a second donkey with little Sammy sitting in front of him and they joined the group following their guide. When the trail began to narrow john slowed so that Dean, Mounted on a donkey being used as a vessel by the Archangel Gabriel was in front of him.

Gabriel had noticed the discomfort he was feeling inside the vessel, but being used to a human vessel he wasn't exactly sure what it was. The group had only descended a mere 50 feet when Gabriel became aware of the soft sound of air being disturbed. Then he realized that the air was escaping from his own backside, or rather the donkey's backside.

"Ewww! Dad Dean pooted!" Little Sam exclaimed.

"I did not!" Dean quickly defended himself.

"Yes you did and it stinks!" Sam countered holding his nose. "Stinky Dean! Stinky Dean!"

John's nose wrinkled as he caught a whiff of what Sam was talking about. "That's a silent killer!"

Gabriel realized that he was a donkey, suffering from a bad case of flatulence. Luckily Michael wasn't around to witness this! He would never let him live it down, Archangels do not suffer from gas thank you very much! Except for the time being Gabriel did. There was no way to get out of the gassy beast without harming the group of humans.

Gabriel quickly did a more thorough inspection of the animal finding the problem. It had been grazing on some very rich grass right before being saddled for the ride. Grass just a bit to rich for the poor animal's digestive tract to handle. There was only one way to ease the animal's suffering get rid of the gas and as soon as they stopped get rid of the grass causing the problem. Well he couldn't do anything about the grass but he could do something about the gas.

"Ewww! Sam said. "Daddy Dean keeps making stinky poots!"

John looked at the donkey. "It's not your brother Tiger, I think it's the donkey. Dean got stuck with a farty donkey." John laughed.

Sam giggled and then with a toddlers logic started sing songing "Dean has a farty donkey! Dean has a farty donkey!"

Gabriel, the donkey gave an offended snort and thought to himself, Yep that kid is a perfect vessel for Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Slight spoiler for last nights episode, just a little memory Sam shared. Nothing that should take away from the episode even if you haven't seen it yet.


	32. The eve of Lilith's destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith reflects on her life the night before Sam kills her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of underage sexual abuse.

"What are you doing here?" Lilith hissed at the demon standing before her. "You are supposed to be with him, making sure that he fills his purpose tomorrow."

"Humans have to sleep sometime Lilith." Ruby told her. "I'll know if he wakes up. It will be easy enough to tell him some story of sensing your presence. After all he wants to kill you so bad he gets a hard on thinking about it."

"Good, you know you have to keep him in the chapel while our father rises. It will please Lucifer to have his vessel prepared and waiting for him." Lilith said. "Now get back to Sam before he wakes up! Nothing can be allowed to thwart our plans now, we are too close to our goal."

Lilith watched as Ruby gave her one more glance before she turned and walked out of the old warehouse. Crossing over to the security guard's desk she looked down at the man who was bound and gagged on the chair. Not that he needed to be bound and gagged, dead men don't struggle and yell she thought as she pushed the body down to the floor and sat down.

Lilith was quite aware of her part to play, willing sacrifice to Lucifer's freedom, she was important. Almost as important as Sam himself. The two of them were the King and Queen on the chessboard; and while Sam Winchester might be fighting against his destiny, she fully embraced hers. She had come a long way from being the bastard daughter of the Lord of the Manor. Of no value to her father except as a pawn to gain him power with the Bishop. Her mother had tried to prevent it as if she could, that bitch couldn't even keep her legs closed. Lilith couldn't even count the times when her father had grabbed her mother tossed her skirts over her head and rutted in front of her. Lilith discovered the power of a woman's body at a young age. She was ten when she began seeking out her father's Knights and trading sexual favors for food or pretty trinkets.

Her father knew of course, But Lilith's mother would not allow him to take any action. When Lilith was twelve her mother died leaving Lilith alone. Lilith's father had packed her off to the abbey as soon as possible leaving her to the tender mercies of the Bishop and the Mother Superior who looked the other way, then Lucifer came along.

Lucifer, scorned by his brothers, ignored by his father. And he had taken her under his wing and taught her. Had taught her all about Lust, how to warp the minds of pious men and Lilith was an apt pupil. She still often though back fondly to the look of surprise on Mother superior's face when the blade pierced her heart. Or the sight of the Bishop desperately trying to staunch the flow of blood from his groin while she crushed his severed genitals beneath her slipper.

Oh yes Lilith had laid the pious low, had spit in the face of the God that Lucifer called father and she had done it all for him. Lucifer, the only being that Lilith had ever loved, her own angel. While he treated her with a detached affection he never loved her. She didn't think it was possible for him to love. But tomorrow she would show him the meaning of love. When she faced Sam Winchester and goaded him into being the instrument of her sacrifice, she would show Lucifer the power and depth of her love.


	33. The faces of Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has over a dozen faces, but the one he is most proud is the Chameleon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just an idea that popped in my head. Zachariah seemed so proud of his faces I thought maybe an explanation on how angels got their many faces.

Most angels had more than one face, it was like a record that could be read by other angels. By looking that the faces that an angel possessed others could tell with a glance what creatures the angel helped to evolve on Earth. Lucifer had the most faces of all angels since father had put him in charge of the Earth. Next to Lucifer, it was Gabriel who had the most faces.

Gabriel spent a lot of time on Earth and often would add his own touches to the different animal life found there. Gabriel had over a dozen faces but there were six that he was most proud of. The first was the Giraffe.

When Gabriel first saw the species it looked much like the modern giraffe but with a short neck and short stubby legs. As Gabriel watched the group was trying and failing to leach the leaves on a tree but were much too short. Touching the animals he made their legs long and slender and stretched their necks until the were able to reach the most tender leaves near the top of the trees. So what if everyone thought they looked funny? The giraffes were happy.

Gabriel was proud of his hyena face even if he didn't intend to meddle with that one. That was a simple case of giving the hyenas permission to laugh when Michael had fallen off the peak of Mount Kilimanjaro. Seeing the Commander of the Host tumble down the side of the mountain with his robes tangled over his head was funny and Gabriel had laughed. The hyenas had looked at him and attempted to mimic the sound and Gabriel had said "Go ahead and laugh." The hyenas did. Unfortunately Michael didn't think that was too funny and Gabriel was more concerned with avoiding his big brother than rescinding that permission, then it just slipped his mind.

He was also proud of his Seahorse face, his Falcon face, his Cobra face and his Praying Mantis face. He had meddled with those species in some way, contributing to their evolution; but there was one face he prided himself on over all the others, his Chameleon face.

When Kemuel had fallen, Lucifer had made it a point to do what he could to comfort Gabriel and had come to him with a small nondescript little lizard and asked Gabriel to take over it's evolution. Lucifer had hoped the assignment would at least entertain his saddened brother for a short while, he hadn't expected Gabriel to throw himself fully into the project.

For Gabriel, concentrating on that little lizard pulled him out of his grief. He tried several ideas before settling on the finished product and presenting it to Lucifer with a big smile. The result was a lizard that could mimic its surroundings.

Honestly Lucifer was expecting another of Gabriel's evolutionary jokes. It soon became apparent that Gabriel had created something important to survival of the different species on Earth, the ability to mimic it's surroundings made it difficult for predators to find the lizards. It was an idea that Lucifer took to heart creating many species that mimicked predatory ones allowing these mimicking species to remain safe and evolve. While they may have been helpless creatures they looked dangerous or venomous. When father had praised Lucifer for evolving creatures in that way, Lucifer had told Father that it had been Gabriel's idea and shown Father the Chameleon and father had made it Gabriel's primary face.

Most angels would be ashamed to have a small lizard as their primary face, but Gabriel wasn't. That little lizard was Gabriel's pride and joy and well if they wanted to make something of the fact that his primary face wasn't a fierce predator, Azazel was happy to remind them that an Archangel could have whatever face they wanted while rubbing the still blackened left eyes of his lion's face remembering that Gabriel had a mean right hook...and so did Lucifer.


	34. Muriel's fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel Muriel falls from Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ties in to the end of Butterfly Effect, specifically the appearance of the angel Muriel and explains her background and why she fell. Also how Balthazar knows her.

Gabriel spent quite a lot of time on Earth. As the Messenger he carried Father's words to humans but he was not the only messenger. There were many messenger angels who were charged with carrying lesser messages to the humans and they all worked under Gabriel's supervision. Most were quite content with their lot, they understood the importance of what they did. While the human they carried little messages to may not have been important their issue might be of major importance, it was important that these humans be kept from harm.

Unlike Gabriel who would appear before a specific important human in some grand way (that burning bush trick had been the talk of the messengers for quite some time), most messenger angels would simply whisper a warning to the human they were to contact. Humans began to call this form of messaging intuition, hunches or 'gut' instinct. It never occurred to humanity that it was the work of angels.

But there was one angel who was not content with her lot, Muriel. Contrary to popular belief, angels do feel emotion they just have iron control over them, rarely allowing their emotions to surface. It was a talent that they learned as they aged and grew more mature. This was a talent that Muriel never learned so she was highly emotional, and the emotion she dwelt on most often was jealousy.

Jealousy as any angel would tell you is the most dangerous of all emotions. Jealousy led to resentment and hate, after all it was jealousy that led to the Morningstar's downfall. For all of his vehement protests that his rebellion was rooted in defense of his celestial brethren, the truth was Lucifer resented humanity for being the focus of the Father's unconditional love.

Muriel was quick to point out that she felt no jealousy toward humanity, and that statement was truthful in every way but she was jealous. Her closest brother, Balthazar had cautioned her more than once that she walked a fine line, but it was a warning that went completely unnoticed by her, and was ignored by the object of her jealousy, The Archangel and Messenger Gabriel.

In the beginning she admired Gabriel. He was known and loved throughout Heaven by Archangels and Seraphs alike. Gabriel like Lucifer enjoyed a level of love and respect that seemed to elude Michael and Raphael. Muriel had found herself pleased and contented to be assigned to work under him. And as she got to know him, she realized that he was fully deserving of the place he held in Heaven. Her feelings only began to change when she first heard the humans speak in awe of the being known as Gabriel.

She carried more messages than Gabriel, whispering to humans to avoid a certain trade route or to remain at home when they had planned to go to market or even to leave the lost calf to find it's way home rather than go out to search for it. Day in and day out she delivered messages that impacted the human's daily lives while Gabriel would once in a blue moon be sent to speak with a particular human.

While she was relegated to shadows and whispers, Gabriel was given free reign to appear accompanied by miracles and wonders and as he did more humans spoke of him. They recorded his name to be passed down for generations in their religious texts. They venerated him as the messenger of God. It wasn't fair. While she worked tirelessly without acknowledgment, Gabriel just had to appear before the humans and say his name and they would fall at the Archangel's feet to praise him and the God who had sent him.

Gabriel had hoped that in time Muriel would let go of her jealousy. Gabriel praised her for jobs well done just as he did the others who worked under him, but rather than accept the Archangel's praise in the spirit it was given, she saw it as condescension. The mighty Archangel throwing a lesser angel a crumb.

Then came the last straw. They all knew it for what it was, Gabriel's final message, the one he would deliver some time in the distant future. And it wasn't a message at all, it was the beginning of the end. Gabriel would kill billions in preparation for a final fight between the first two Archangels, Michael and Lucifer. Gabriel would wipe out the human race that so adored him. Muriel would not, could not remain and watch Gabriel destroy those who revered him. No, she would tell the humans exactly what the Archangel was, their destruction.

Without a glance back at Heaven she made her way to the gates and slipped out allowing her body to fall to Earth. Only one being saw her, he didn't try to stop her. He understood that her jealousy would now longer allow her to remain in Heaven.

"Oh Muriel," Balthazar said sadly, "Why didn't you listen?"


	35. Lucifer's Day Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God allows Gabriel to take Lucifer out of the cage for 24 hours

It had been 2 months since Dagon had finally fallen under Michael's blade. The cage was once again quiet, although much better furnished now thanks to Gabriel. Although Lucifer had all the 'comforts of home', he was bored and a bit lonely.

When he was first tossed down he had forced himself to learn to be content with his own company, then Sam released him. Even though it was only to finally face Michael after so many years, Lucifer was once again able to feel the grace of heaven. He really didn't even want to go through with the fighting, he just wanted to go home, to once again bask in the presence of his siblings. Of course he did kind of ruin his chances by stabbing Gabriel, but Gabriel should have known that threatening to 'shiv Michael's ass too' would bring out the worst in Lucifer.

Luckily Gabriel was not the type to hold a grudge when it came to his older brothers. Everything was soon forgiven once the three of them were stuck in the cage together. But with Dagon gone and Heaven in a mess, Gabriel refusing to return under the guise of hunting the remaining Leviathan, Father had soon ordered Michael home to put the fear of God into the rambunctious Seraphs leaving Lucifer once again by himself.

Lucifer sighed and picked up the remote quickly surfing through the unlimited TV channels finally stopping on the movie Avatar. Lucifer had good memories of Pandora and he had really liked the Nav'i. He and Michael had spent many a joyful decade among them. He and Michael often told stories of their time on Pandora to the younger Archangels. He wondered which of his brothers had given James Cameron the idea to make a movie about it.

He was caught up in the plot when a soft rustle of feathers announced Gabriel's arrival.

"Hey Bro." Gabriel said looking at the screen. "Brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Who gave one of our most precious memories to a human?" Lucifer asked.

"Maybe Michael? I didn't do it and I doubt Raphael would have even thought of it. He was too busy trying to start the final battle. But Michael...well he used to talk about Pandora a lot. It always sounded like you guys were happy then." Gabriel said.

"We were." Lucifer agreed. "The Nav'i were a wonderful people, so connected to the world that they called home. Not like these humans."

"You know, not all humans are destructive. Many of them treated this world with respect." Gabriel noted. "Some of them still do."

Lucifer gave Gabriel a look of disgust. "Right. This world is just falling apart for the hell of it."

"No Luci, really. That's why I'm here." Gabriel said. "Dad sent me. He's going to give you a one day pass and I'm supposed to take you somewhere.""He's letting me out of the cage?" Lucifer snorted. "Tell me another one."

"24 hours, Bro. He wanted me to introduce you to some people I know." Gabriel snapped his fingers.

* * *

 

"Gabriel where are we?" Lucifer asked looking down on the valley and the large group of humans gathered there.

The Ohio Valley but a better question would be 'when?' because it's the year 1011 in the way humans count time." Gabriel said.

"You brought me back in time to watch a bunch of human cockroaches jump around like they're having conniptions?" Lucifer asked.

"Dancing, my friend. They are dancing in praise that the Great Father has provided for them through another year." Said a voice from Lucifer's left where two men had just stepped out of the woods.

"Luci meet Thunderbird and Coyote. These are the ones Dad wanted you to meet." Gabriel said introducing the two.

"Even worse, pagans!" Lucifer spat.

"Not Pagans, totems. Animal spirits that guide and protect the people down there in the village." Gabriel explained. "Dad thought that you should see these people and how they live and relate to the world around them. When I first met them, they reminded me of the stories you and Michael would tell us about the Nav'i. They respect what Dad created."

"Humans don't respect anything about this world." Lucifer countered.

"Perhaps you should listen to their praises." Thunderbird said. "You are the bringer of light, but perhaps in this case you are the one in need of enlightenment."

"They are thanking Father." Lucifer said in awe. "And their thanks are sincere. They thank him for providing all that they need."

Gabriel smiled. "When they killed the deer, they thanked it for giving up its life to feed them, but they will respect the animal by using every part of it; nothing will go to waste. That deer will feed them, cloth them and provide them with tools. They live in harmony with nature Luci. There are still a lot of tribes out there who revere father and try to live in harmony with the world just like those down there."

Lucifer watched for a while and basked in the songs of glory sent up to Father. "Perhaps these people are a bit better than cockroaches, but humanity is still for the most part, cockroaches."

* * *

 

Lucifer sat in the cage after Gabriel had snapped him back thinking about the little village he had seen. While they could not make up for humanity as a whole, he felt no ill will towards them.

"That is more than I thought I would get from you." God said as he sat down on a large sofa.

"Hey old man." Lucifer greeted. "Why did you let me out, even if it was just for one day."

"I have lost Kemuel and Raphael. Heaven is in disarray and Gabriel refuses to return to his home. Michael is overwhelmed with getting the Seraphs under control and Gabriel does hunt the remaining Leviathan while he is here on Earth." God said. "But your absence prevents things from being like they once were. I want my remaining children home, including you. If you can put aside your hatred for humanity, I'll bring you home. You are missed Lucifer, you have always been missed. Perhaps that is why everything went to hell and the world was pushed to the edge."

"I can't love those mud monkeys." Lucifer said. "For all that there are some humans out there who respect this world, most of them don't."

"Lets not worry about you loving them, Lucifer." God said. "Lets just work on you letting go of your hatred for now. Think about it, my son."

Lucifer found himself wrapped in his Father's embrace for the first time since he had be cast down. "I will Father." He promised as he cried in his father's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but think that with everything that has happened God does want his children home with him.


	36. Home Sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mary move into their new house.

John was just finishing putting away his tools. Normally he would stay at the garage until 6pm it was almost a ritual for the two men to close things down and get things prepared for the next day of business together but today was a big day and Mike Guenther, co-owner of Lawrence Auto Repair had threatened to smack him with a torque wrench if he didn't get out of the place. John and Mary were finally ready to move into their new house.

John put on his jacket and picked up the keys off of his desk. John grinned as he tossed the keys into the air and caught them before yelling out a goodbye to his partner. Hopping into the 1967 Chevy Impala he grinned. The car had not let him down, it was a beauty he thought as he turned down a quiet street and pulled into a driveway looking at the two story home in front of him.

John and Mike had put in a lot of long hours and hard work at the garage and this house was the result of that effort. Mary had wanted a new start and a home that was her own to raise her family and what Mary wanted was what John wanted. If Mary said she wanted the moon, John would figure out a way to pull it down from the sky for her. Luckily he didn't have to go that far, only across town.

While John would have been perfectly happy raising their family in Mary's childhood home, Mary wanted to get away from the memories. That was understandable being that she had lost both of her parents on the same night. John realized that it was more than wanting a fresh start, Mary needed to be in a house where she could create new happy memories with John, Dean and their soon to be arriving second son. Starting tonight that would happen. Everything had finally been moved in and starting today this was their home.

John opened the trunk of the car and pulled out the little wooden sign he had gotten made and walked over to the little lawn jockey. Personally John didn't see the appeal of the things but they were popular lawn decorations and this one came with the house. He hung the sign and stepped back to admire it. The little wooden sign reading 'The Winchesters' now swung in a gentle breeze announcing to anyone who cared to look who owned this house.

John looked up as a car pulled up to the curb. Going over he opened the door helping a pregnant Mary out of the vehicle before going to the back door and unbuckling Dean from his booster seat watching his son grab onto Mary's hand while the thumb of his other hand automatically went to his mouth. Sarah Guenther looked at the house and smiled. Like Mary she knew how hard their husbands had been working. The group made their way up the sidewalk to the door which John opened with a flourish. "Welcome home." He said to Mary, giving her a cuddle while she rubbed her stomach.

* * *

For Mary this house was a new beginning, a life outside of the world she had been raised in. It was a place where monsters didn't hide in the closet or under the bed except in the imagination. It was a chance for her children to have the normal life she never had. Dean and Sammy could grow up learning how to play baseball instead of learning how to kill Banshees.

Mary rubbed her stomach as Sammy took that moment to give a particularly firm kick. That's right baby, you will never have to worry about Wendigos and werewolves she thought to herself. That part of my life is over now.

Mary's childhood been filled with lectures about the monster of the week. Her father had drilled into her head that her purpose was to kill monsters even though it wasn't what she wanted. Her parent's house had been filled with reminders of the lifestyle they led. Devil's traps under the rugs, vials of holy water scattered through the rooms, silver knives close at hand in every room. They had even kept a jar of Dead Man's blood hidden in the back of the refrigerator.

While most girls her age had been learning how to use different herbs to cook from their mothers, Mary had learned from Deanna how those herbs were used to weaken monsters. When Mary's friends had gone to Father-Daughter cotillions, Samuel Campbell had taken Mary on hunting trips where they bagged Vampires and ghouls.

This house was new, this house would be what she and John made of it. This house would be theirs, not a continuation of the unwanted legacy of her parents. For the first time in her life she understood the phrase 'Home sweet home'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Mary really wanted to get away from the hunting lifestyle, I imagine she would really want to get away from the reminders in her parent's home. So John buys a new house across town for them to raise there family. Besides the house they were in when Mary died looked different from the house she grew up in.


	37. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel visits Balthazar in Florida to watch the first lunar landing.

It's a fact that angels didn't need to sleep. It's also a fact that if they spent a significant amount of time on Earth around humans, say 100 years or so, they would pick up the habit. Balthazar had been on Earth since the Dark Ages and Gabriel had arrived not long after so they were both now in the habit of retiring at night and sleeping.

Out of all the angels, Balthazar and his older brother were the most knowledgeable of the humans. And human behavior came naturally to them now, so it was only natural that they would share the human's excitement on this date, July 20, 1969. Today was the day that man would finally set foot an a celestial body. Apollo 11 was due to land on the moon, and the Heavenly Brothers were going to watch the historic event on television.

Television was a sad excuse for the real thing but as Gabriel had pointed out, there was a good chance the moon itself would be overrun by angels and since neither of them wanted to be found by heaven, showing up on the moon would expose them to heaven's attention. The two had sat in the living room of Balthazar's Miami beach home and watched the landing. Afterwards they had speculated on what this development could lead to for humanity. After a while habit kicked in and Gabriel and Balthazar decided to turn in for the night.

That had been a couple of hours ago, Balthazar cracked his eyelid and looked at his bedside clock. 3 am and the most Dad awful rattling sound was shacking the windows in their frames threatening to shatter the panes. Then the rattling stopped to be replaced by what sounded like a high pitched whistle. When the whistling stopped the rattling started again.

"Bloody hell!" Balthazar said sitting up in the bed.

Tossing his legs over the side he got up and followed the noise to the guest bedroom. Easing the door open, Balthazar was treated to the sight of Gabriel sprawled on his back mouth open and snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

"Oh for Father's sake!" Balthazar said. "Gabriel! Turn over or close your mouth or something!" Balthazar gave his brother a poke in the side, Gabriel turned over on his stomach and the snoring stopped.

Balthazar turned back to his room with a relieved sigh. Climbing in his bed and snuggling down into a comfortable position, his closed his eyes. Only to have the snap open a couple of minutes later when another loud snore rattled through the house. With a loud huff, Balthazar conjured up a pair of ear plugs while mumbling about 'bloody snoring Archangels'.

* * *

The next morning found Gabriel in the kitchen snapping up a plate of Belgian waffles. "Hey Balth! I made breakfast!" Gabriel cheerfully greeted the grumpy Seraph.

"I take it you slept well." Balthazar grumbled.

"Like a fledgling." Gabriel agreed.

"Well at least one of us did. I on the other hand was up all night listening to a certain Archangel snoring loud enough to peel the paint off the walls." Balthazar went to the coffeepot and poured a cup.

"I do not snore!" Gabriel said defensively.

"No?" Balthazar snapped his fingers and a cassette recorder appeared on the table. Balthazar pushed the play button and loud snoring filled the room.

Gabriel was about to deny it when the snoring was interrupted by a voice mumbling the name 'Kali'. "Um, oops. Sorry." Gabriel said sheepishly.

"Do me a favor. Next time you visit, stay at a motel!" Balthazar said.


	38. Fencing Heaven's weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven's weapons are disappearing from the Armory. Who is taking them and why?

Virgil bit his lip with worry. Heaven's armory was secured from angels the key was imprinted on all of the Archangels giving them access and the only other key was imprinted on Heaven's armorer, Virgil. There had been another key a long time ago that belonged to Heaven's first armorer, Balthazar; but Balthazar had been dead these many millennia.

The first weapon to disappear had been Gabriel's horn of truth, but since it had disappeared around the same time as Gabriel; it was accepted that Gabriel had taken it with him. It did belong to him after all. Then Lot's stone had gone missing. For all of its power it was a small item it was generally assumed that it was in the armory somewhere and eventually it would be found. The staff of Moses disappearing had caused some consternation with Virgil who had notified Raphael.

Instead of the worry which Virgil expected, Raphael had dismissed the disappearance as inconsequential. Unknown to Virgil, Raphael had his reasons. Just as Raphael had shared his key with Virgil, Raphael reasoned that the now released Lucifer had found someone to share the key with. Lucifer having weapons at his disposal would only make the battle between Michael and Lucifer more brutal insuring that the insects known as humanity would be completely destroyed and the angels would inherit the Earth and return it to the paradise it once was.

But now Virgil hurried to Raphael's side. The Christ cup (Known to human's as the Holy Grail) had disappeared along with the Spear of Longinus. It was quite troubling considered they had not surfaced. Personally Virgil thought that somehow Castiel had aligned himself with Lucifer but the fallen Seraph held as much contempt for the Morningstar's position as he did Heaven's, which begged the question who had access to the Armory.

Balthazar watched as Virgil hurried off no doubt to tell Raphael of the latest theft. As soon as the coast was clear Balthazar let his grace touch the lock opening the vault. Looking around he went to a shelf picking up a bag of coins, the Judas Payment. Thirty pieces of silver and each coin worth a human soul. Balthazar had already soul several items in exchange for the souls of humans. It had not taken Balthazar long to understand the power of the human soul..

Spotting a comb on another shelf Balthazar grabbed it slipping it into his pocket. The comb was the true score today. Belonging to the Virgin Mary the comb would allow the creation of Nephilim. Although they had been hunted down and killed, Nephilim if one could control them could be the greatest asset in any war. Balthazar went to the door and slipping outside quickly returned to his hideout on Earth.

Balthazar knew he needed all the power and protection that he could get. Balthazar had held a special connection to Gabriel. The two runaways had a special relationship being the only part of home they could ever touch. Balthazar had felt the connection with Gabriel's grace violently severed just a few days ago. Gabriel was dead, and Balthazar knew that somehow the vessels and Castiel were involved. Balthazar was now alone and if he was going to survive, it would be up to him.

Time to procure a few more souls. Listening in on the millions of prayers being sent up to heaven Balthazar picked one out of the group. Flying quickly to a small town in Georgia he landed in a attic appearing before a young woman looking up at a body swinging from a rope tied to the rafters.

"I'm here to answer your prayer love." Balthazar said snapping his fingers. The body now lay on the floor. "You can bring him back by carrying this coin, but it comes with a cost...the price is to give your soul to an angel of the Lord."


	39. Letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God reflects on what it takes to be a parent

God sat on his throne and looked down at the four Archangels kneeling at his feet. Their complaints about humanity had gone on for days. Even though they had rationalized every complaint, God understood the reasoning behind their dislike of humanity even if they did not, envy. They envied humanity having free will.

Humans would be capable of making a choice, the archangels had always followed his orders until Kemuel. Kemuel made a choice to place the Leviathan above all of creation and then chose to hide the fact that they were dangerous. Gabriel chose to plead for Kemuel's life and then chose to banish Kemuel to Purgatory with the Leviathans.

The Archangels could choose and yet they did not realize it. The Archangels held all the knowledge of the cosmos and yet one small simple fact had eluded them. They envied humanity for something that they already had. God could have told them the truth, but he would not. His children were powerful; to have that much power and the freedom to choose how to use it was dangerous, Especially when they had no experience on consequences.

No God would not tell them, they needed to understand the responsibility that came with free will first, just as humanity needed to understand. There would be lessons to be learned. Already humanity was making choices that would gain his wrath, The Archangels would deliver that wrath and witness first-hand what the wrong choices would bring, just as the Archangels would eventually learn.

God could see the future, a time when Lucifer would make the choice to outright rebel against his father's rule and be cast down. He could see Gabriel unable to stand by and watch the fighting choosing to turn his back on Heaven. He could see Michael withdrawn and uncaring. He could see Raphael attempt to bring about the destruction of Mankind. God could see all of these things coming to pass, he could prevent them all with a simple order but what kind of father would that make him?

It was painful to know the mistakes his children would make, but in that pain were lessons they needed to learn. In time they would learn that free will had always been theirs and hopefully the lessons they would learn along the way would prepare them for the responsibility of exercising their will.

As much as God wished to protect his children he knew that it took pain for growth. Growth was more than attaining a larger size it was maturity and wisdom. God could only do what any parent eventually had to do, let go. He had to allow them to find their own paths even if it was not the paths he would choose for them. And when they made mistakes, they had to suffer the consequences of those mistakes.

It wouldn't be easy but then it would never be easy for a parent to allow a child to come to harm. It simply was the only way to allow a child to grow into a being that a parent could be proud of.


	40. Raphael's will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam jumps in the cage and Castiel is brought back to life, Raphael stubbornly chooses to continue the Apocalypse.

"Raphael," the Seraph speaking bowed low to the ground. "You asked us to monitor the situation at Stull Cemetery. The confrontation is...over."

"How do you come to the conclusion that it is over," Raphael asked. "I have not felt the death of the Morningstar."

"Because the Morningstar yet lives, sir." A second Seraph explained. "The Abomination known as Samuel Winchester somehow managed to cast both the Morningstar and the General into the cage."

"What? Impossible, Michael would not allow it." Raphael said. "Michael was determined to destroy the Morningstar in retaliation for Gabriel's death."

The First Seraph now spoke. "We have not felt the death of The Messenger. Should not the shock of it have been felt by Heaven?" The angel frowned in confusion.

"Gabriel is no longer a celestial being." Raphael snapped. "He gave up his spot in the host when he chose to become a pagan god." The two angels gasped in horror. "Michael had found him and spoken to him. He was Loki. Lucifer did us a favor by meting out justice to the traitor." Raphael ended with disgust.

Raphael thought for a moment. "We must right things. The cage must be opened again to release Michael and Lucifer so that they can bring Paradise."

"There is something else you should know." The first Seraph continued. "Lucifer killed Castiel for daring to set fire to Michael using Holy Oil."

"Good, Castiel is also a traitor. He chose to fall from grace for the Winchesters." Raphael nodded.

"But Castiel is here, now. He was brought back. He is at his Old Garrison as we speak." The second Seraph said. "He speaks to them of free will, and they listen to his words."

"What?" Raphael stood up from h the chair he had been seated in. "Bring that troublemaker before me. I must end this rebellion before it progresses any farther, go find Castiel now!"

* * *

 

The two Seraphs Tamiel and Razviel stood outside of the Garrison where Castiel spoke to those who had fought beside him from the beginning. Razviel was determined to follow Raphael's orders but Tamiel was not quite so eager. "Brother we should reflect on this. Castiel was brought back from death. Only God could have done such a thing."

"Tamiel have you not been listening to Raphael's words these many years? God is dead." Razviel said. "Would our father not speak to Raphael? He is an Archangel, one who spoke regularly with our father. God would not just ignore him."

"Razviel, will you not think?" Tamiel said. "What power can return the grace to an angel but our Father?"

"Lucifer." Razviel said. "Raphael told us that Lucifer had done it before."

"I recall Raphael's story but why would Lucifer kill Castiel only to revive him. And Pagan or not, if Lucifer had the power to revive an angel, would he not have revived Gabriel? We both remember who close they were, how protective the Morningstar was of the Messenger. Lucifer would have regretted Gabriel's death and used such power to revive an Archangel over a lowly Seraph." Tamiel argued. "What if it is not God's will we follow brother?"

"Raphael follows God's will. So it was written and so it shall come to pass." Razviel said automatically.

Tamiel looked at her companion. "You will follow Raphael then? Even at the risk of being wrong and going against God's will?"

"Tamiel you forget, Heaven's will is God's will." Razviel said. "Let us deliver this message and be gone."

Tamiel followed Razviel into the building to find Castiel. Razviel spoke. "Castiel, The Archangel Raphael demands your presence. I will accompany you." Razviel grabbed onto Castiel's arm and the two disappeared.

Tamiel turned toward the closest angel, Rachel. "Rachel, tell me what Castiel spoke of. Did God bring him back?"

"It is what he believes. He was Fallen then Dead and yet he stood before us whole and more powerful than he was before he fell." Rachel said.

Tamiel nodded. "Tell me about free will. I fear that Heaven's will is no longer God's will but Raphael's. Only God could have restored our fallen brother. If free will is God's will for us, then I will follow God's will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel had followers in Heaven so some must have questioned Raphael's orders while other blindly obeyed. So the two OC angels represent those two sides.


	41. Castiel's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel contemplates things after Sam jumps into the cage.

Castiel sat quietly in the little heaven of the autistic man he often frequented. He sat on the bench contemplating the clouds that drifted overhead. He was attempting to make sense of the fact that his father had not returned. His confusion was fueled by the fact that even after all of the sacrifices that had been made, it seems that Raphael would be allowed to continue on his path of destruction.

So many sacrifices had been made already. Gabriel who had escaped the madness millenia ago had been drawn back into the fight. Gabriel had been out of it completely, he had been safe. But Gabriel had stood between the Winchesters and Lucifer allowing them to escape. And now he was dead. Raphael had stood before the host and made the announcement of His younger brothers death although the host did not feel the loss of an Archangel. Even Castiel for ll he was fallen at the time understood that Gabriel dying should have shook the very foundation of Heaven and the shock would have torn through the host. Even the fallen ones would have felt it.

Then there was Sam, thought by all of Heaven to be an abomination, Lucifer's demon infected vessel, the evil Boy King of Hell. Heaven so concerned with the Older brother, the Righteous Man. Even when Sam was the one with faith, the one who prayed. Heaven turned their back on him, Castiel had done the same until he fell and came to know the younger Winchester. Castiel was proud to use the word friend when he referred to Sam. Lucifer's vessel had proven to be more faithful to Father than many of the angels in Heaven.

And then there was his own fall. Castiel looked at the Winchesters and saw the potential in humanity. He saw how they were willing to fight, fight Heaven and hell and everything in between. What they were willing to sacrifice to stop Raphael. Seeing their determination, having his eyes opened, he could do no less. And when it came down to it, the sacrifices were too great to allow them to be made in vain. Perhaps that was why he was here, why Father had brought him back.

Raphael would not destroy all that Gabriel, Sam and Dean had sacrificed to protect Father's creation. Castiel had been restored for a reason. Raphael was more powerful, yes, but Castiel was not without resources. It would mean taking an unprecedented step and working with the demon Crowley, but Castiel would defeat Raphael. But before he did there was something that he needed to do. Castiel stood up and spread his wings diving down deep into the Earth to the realm of hell itself. It was not be the first time he had raised a Winchester from perdition.


	42. Not your baby boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon tells John something that he doesn't believe.

The house was abandoned, run down and remote. It served John Winchester's needs perfectly. The demon sat tied to a chair in the middle of a demon trap. It smiled smugly at John Winchester. As it's eyes bled back into a jade green from solid black.

"So, I take it we're going to make small talk?" It chuckled.

"Where is he?" John hissed. This demon had information that John needed. "Where's the yellow eyed bastard."

"How about a little quid pro quo Clarisse?" the demon chuckled. "How's little Sammy? Oh that's right, you told him to leave and never come back. But I know how he's doing. He's happy with his little domestic arrangement. Planning on giving you a sweet little daughter-in-law. Jessica Moore, she's such an innocent it's almost a shame what is going to happen to her."

"Sam has nothing to do with this." John spat. "Where is yellow eyes?"

"Sam has everything to do with this. It's all about little Sammy, it always has been." The demon smiled. "Your baby boy is not your baby boy, he never was."

The demon screamed and sputtered as smoke rose from it's body from the holy water John had tossed on it.

"Where is he?" John demanded.

"You should be more worried about Sam. We are with him, so close and he doesn't even know it." the demon answered. "We always have been from the moment Mary gave birth to him. After all she gave us her permission."

More holy water followed that statement.

"John didn't she ever tell you about her deal? How she gave the yellow eyed demon permission to be in Sammy's nursery that night?" The demon chuckled. "She made her deal the night her parents died, the night you proposed to her."

"You're lying!" John spat. Mary would never make a deal with the thing that killed her.

"Am I? How much do you remember about that night John? How did you end up on the ground outside of the car?" The demon grinned. "That's right, you don't remember. You don't remember Samuel Campbell snapping your neck like a wishbone. Of course Samuel wasn't himself at the time, he had yellow eyes. Mary is not the first Winchester he killed, you are. But she made a deal with him to bring you back. The deal that gave us your sweet little Sammy. He belongs to us, He is the one that will release our father, our true father. After all these centuries Lucifer will walk free, and Sam is the one he will walk in."

The demon laughed. "Little Sammy is not your baby boy John Winchester, he is the Devil's vessel. He is the one that will wipe mankind from the face of the Earth and create our paradise."

John snarled as he began speaking the Latin exorcism that would send the lying demon back to hell. John looked at the body in the chair. A quick check told him that the man had not survived the ordeal.

John quickly began packing up his gear, careful to leave nothing behind. He went outside and climbed into his truck, the demon's words still ringing through his brain. Sam release the Devil? No the demon was lying. It had to be. John headed west. He had to verify the demon's story. But first he left a message for Dean.

* * *

Stanford was like any other college campus and the town of Stanford was a typical college town. Luckily John didn't need to go through any effort to locate Sam. Dean had already done that and John knew Dean passed through Stanford regularly. He didn't stop, but he would hang around long enough to check up on his brother and make sure that Sam was okay. So John knew exactly where to find Sam.

He sat in the darkness across the street from a typical little college pub. Sam was unmistakable by his height alone. At his side was a blonde girl smiling up at Sam who had an arm around her in casual way that said it was normal and comfortable. Sam was grinning at the young man standing in front of him. So the demon wasn't lying about Jessica Moore. That was the girl standing with Sam. John had gone to the admissions office as soon as he arrived at Stanford. So the Demon was at least telling the truth about Jessica.

It would still take more than that for John to accept that his son, his own flesh and blood was going to destroy the world. It was more important than ever that he find the Yellow Eyed Demon and get to the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is simply my explanation for what started the entire series (John's disappearance).  
> In the Episode Home Mary apologizes to Sam but we don't know why until Castiel sends Dean back in time.
> 
> There's also the scene where John tells Missouri that he can't see the boys until he knows the truth.   
> Finding out that the demon was telling the truth would have prompted him to tell Dean that he had to save Sam or kill him. So this is simply tying all of that together.


	43. An unexpected development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best laid plans of angels and demons...

"No!"

Azazel watched stunned and confused as the most important child ever born of a woman collapsed to his knees in his brother's arms. He watched as the light in the boy's eyes faded, the cold hand of death wrapping itself around Sam Winchester's soul. This could not be happening.

Azazel had been meticulous in planning this day. Nothing had been left to chance, the only variable he had not been able to control was Sam himself. But he did not leave even that to chance. Azazel had taken steps to insure that Sam would be ready and yet, Sam Winchester, destined vessel to Lucifer had done the unexpected; and in doing so had destroyed all of the well laid plans of Heaven and Hell.

Azazel had taken Sam's mother, his father, his girlfriend; he had made sure that hate and revenge clamored in the boy's soul and Sam had still turned away allowing Jake to not only live but plunge a knife into his back severing his spine.

How had this happened? Had he perhaps done too much? Had he guided Sam into being too strong?

No that could not be it. Sam had to be strong, Lucifer would accept no less in a vessel. Physically Sam was a behemoth, tall, strong and pleasing to the eye. He was intelligent and resourceful so what went wrong?

"Have you been so long fallen that you do not recognize mercy when you see it?" Raphael asked appearing next to Azazel. "That was your mistake, allowing the abomination to retain a sense of mercy. You should have destroyed that weakness long ago." Raphael sighed. "But no matter, your demon Alistair continues to fail to break John Winchester. This is a blessing in disguise. Proof that we are on the right path."

"How is this a blessing?" Azazel hissed. "Lucifer's vessel is dead. Without him the cage cannot be opened."

"Let me worry about Lucifer's vessel. You cannot break the father, we will give you the son." Raphael said. "But in the meantime, we must keep to schedule. That one is well able to fling wide the gate, you do not need Sam Winchester for that. Opening the gate is of utmost importance. Lilith needs to be free to walk the Earth. Loose my brother's slut."

"You actually want to let her free from hell now? Do you realize the damage that she will do? You know that she will go straight for the vessels." Azazel pointed out.

"I'm aware. I am depending on it." Raphael answered. "She will be the focus of Sam's hatred, I will personally guarantee this. When the time comes there will be no hesitation, she will die at Sam Winchester's hands and the gate will be opened releasing my brother from his long imprisonment."

Azazel looked at the Archangel seeing something familiar in Raphael's eyes. A spark of corruption that the archangel himself was probably not aware of. Azazel had known that Raphael walked a fine line that he so far had failed to cross, but now Raphael was about to cross it.

Raphael might believe that Sam Winchester's death was a blessing, but Azazel had not fallen so far or so long ago that he did not recognize the creator's hand at work. Sam's death was a clear warning that God was not ready to see this world destroyed. But that didn't mean that they couldn't still free Lucifer.

"You take care of the vessel and I'll get Jake to open the gate." Azazel said.


	44. Make things right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Missouri have a talk after the boys leave Lawrence.

Missouri Mosely opened the door to her house and immediately knew that she was not alone. It wasn't a spirit it was a person. Cautiously walking into the house she recognized the aura, Her visitor was a man she had not seen in many years, but one she would never forget, John Winchester. While they hadn't seen each other in a long time, they often spoke by phone.

Of course her latest visit to the Winchester house should have served as a warning for her. And his sons, especially Sam. Sam sensed the poltergeist's spirit in the house even when she couldn't. Then there was the phone call to John letting him know what had happened. And here was John hiding in her living room instead of talking to his boys who were in Lawrence right now and worrying about their father.

She made her way into the parlor to find him sitting on the couch looking much older than when she had last seen him. "That boy…he has such powerful abilities. But why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea." She said as she sat down her purse.

John fiddled with his wedding ring as he asked "Mary's spirit –- do you really think she saved the boys?"

"I do." Missouri said then let out an annoyed huff. "John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won't you go talk to your children?"

John looked up at her obviously torn about something. "I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see 'em. But I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth."

"John" She sighed as she lowered herself into a chair. "Don't you think Sam proved himself? He came back here to save a family that he knew was in danger. Does that seem like the behavior of a demon to you?"

"Demons may lie but Pastor Jim has told me that the devil can quote scripture as beautifully as the Pope himself." John said. "Suppose he's right? Sammy could be Boy Scout of the year and underneath it."

"Just stop it! If that boy was evil, you would know it. There would have been signs you couldn't have missed." Missouri spat. "He has power, but that doesn't make him evil it just makes him powerful. And he is using that power to help people. But he doesn't know what is going on, tell him John."

"I can't." John buried his face in his hands. "I can't do that to him, Missouri. Dean and I, we thrive on this life, being hunters. Sam? All Sam ever wanted was to be normal and it's the one thing that I can't give him, I never could. All I could do was try to teach him, try to prepare him for a life where there are really things that go bump in the night and monsters hiding in the closet."

John shook his head. "All I ever wanted was what was best for those boys. When Mary was alive it was little league games and family vacations to Disney World. But that's not what I gave them I gave them an absentee father, guns and a head full of how to kill monsters. I've failed them Missouri so I can't see them, not until I make it right. Not until I kill that yellow eyed son of a bitch."

"John do you think killing that demon is going to make everything right?" Missouri asked. "It won't. Your boys need you John, that is the only thing that will make things right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what Missouri and John talked about as the episode home was ending.


	45. A not so merry chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel fails to teach Sam a lesson

Sam Winchester was the most stubborn human father had ever created. When he had popped the Winchesters out of the loop only to let Dean die as the result of a failed mugging, Gabriel had been sure that Sam would get the point. Unfortunately the only point Sam was concerned with was the end of a bloody stake and how to poke said stake though Gabriel's vital organs.

Sam has become quite the accomplished hunter along the way. While Gabriel would like to say that it was because Sam was just that good, the truth was that it was due to the fact that Sam had nothing left to lose. Sam's only thought from the time he woke up until the time he closed his eyes at night was killing the trickster.

Gabriel had tried to discourage Sam. He altered his appearance and Sam simply concentrated on Gabriel's telltale methods. Gabriel set up shop when vampires and werewolves had congregated and Sam simply barreled into Vampire nests and Werewolf dens like he was invincible. Of course Gabriel knew that sooner or later the law of averages would catch up and Sam would die. There was only one thing left for Gabriel to do, make Sam back down somehow.

That was why Gabriel called Sam's phone and left a message pretending to be Bobby. Gabriel figured if Sam thought Bobby had a way to summon the trickster he would show up. And he did. That's when Gabriel realized just how far gone the younger Winchester was. When Sam drove the stake into Bobby's back, Gabriel knew that Sam wouldn't, couldn't learn the lesson that Gabriel had been trying so hard to teach him.

Gabriel now sat in his little apartment in his recliner with his little Jack Russell sprawled on his lap. He scratched the dog behind the ears. "Well no one can say we didn't try eh boy?" Gabriel said sadly knowing that soon enough, Lucifer would walk the Earth again.


	46. 4th of July, Then and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and the 4th of July

Bobby Singer sat on his porch sipping a beer. The grill sat silent except for the pop of an occasional embers as the coals cooled their job completed a few hours earlier as hamburgers and hot dogs had sputtered and cooking over the glowing coals. A warm breeze gently swirled around the towers of cars as Dean played cowboys and indians, or maybe hunters and wendigos in the gathering dusk.

John Winchester was seated on the porch glider nursing a beer of his own while a 5 year old Sammy snuggled against his side valiantly fighting a losing battle against his drooping eyelids. "Can we do them now Daddy? Please?" Sam yawned.

"It ain't quite dark enough yet Sam." Bobby said. You've got time to take a little nap. Your Dad will wake you up so you don't miss anything."

Dean had obviously vanquished his imaginary foes and now made his way to the porch. He eyed the box sitting at the edge of the porch eagerly then turned to face the gathering dusk. "Sammy's going to fall asleep and miss everything."

"Am not!" Sam piped up. "I'm not sleepy." Sam stubbornly yawned while Dean laughed.

"I get your sparklers if you fall asleep." Dean said causing Sam to sit up straight.

"Dean, don't tease your brother." John said. "I guess it's dark enough now. We wait much longer and Dean might be right."

"I reckon so." Bobby said standing up and picking up the box to head down the stairs. John gathered his boys and followed him down to a clear spot that was absolutely perfect for setting off fireworks.

Bobby dug around in the box until he found the sparklers. Pulling out a lighter he lit is and handed it to Sam who smiled at the golden sparks. Son Dean had he own sparkler waving it around as John picked up a roman candle an lit it watching as the colored explosives raced skyward to an accompanying "Oooooo!" from Sam.

The group spent the next hour sending fireworks shooting into the night sky. "Happy Fourth of July." Sam said as he sleepily snuggled his face into the crook of John's neck.

* * *

 

Dean handed his brother a beer as Sam lounged back against the windshield of the Impala. Across the lake, fireworks lit the sky. They weren't close enough to hear the accompanying music, but Dean didn't mind. He reaching in through the driver's side window, and twisted the knob on the stereo cranking up Bruce Springsteen as he belted out Born in the USA.

Reaching down on the seat he pulled out the box with a smile. Pulling out one of the long slender sticks, he held his lighter to the end until it caught.

"Hey Sam," Dean said as he handed the sparkler to his brother "Happy Fourth of July."

Sam took the sparkler with a smile. It was gold, his favorite color. "This reminds me of the times Dad would take us to Bobby's for July 4th. Bobby always had gold sparklers."

"No chick flick moments bitch. It like against the Fourth of July code or something Dean said taking a swig of his beer and smiling and the familiar response.

"Jerk."


	47. Skinny dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds Gabriel skinny dipping in Mt St Helens

Gabriel sat on the rim of Mt St Helens in his true form. He let his toes dangle down into the molten lava enjoying the warmth on his feet. It was rare that he did this but it was such a nostalgic thing to do. He let himself slide down into the molten rock and floated on his back.

This brought back memories. Back when the world was still new and life was limited to plants. Gabriel had discovered the simple joys of frolicking in a lake of lava. In fact it could be said that Gabriel was the inventor of skinny dipping. The first time he had jumped into a lake of lava his robes had gone up in flames.

"Gabriel!"

The Archangel opened his eyes at the sound of his name being called from a distance.

"Gabriel!"

The voice was closer now, close enough to identify it as Castiel.

"Leave your vessel in the cave near the bottom of the mountain and join me lil bro." Gabriel sent the message grace to grace.

Gabriel smirked as Castiel in his own true form appeared on the rim of the volcano.

"Gabriel why are you floating in molten lava?" Castiel asked head tilted to the side curiously.

"For the same reason humans swim in bodies of water it's enjoyable." Gabriel answered. "Didn't Jimmy Novak know how to swim?"

"I did not see any purpose to his swimming." Castiel answered. "It was not something I considered of importance. I was busy attempting to assist the Winchesters in saving the world."

"Well then lil Bro, the Winchesters have saved the world more than once and even those two yahoos understand the need to take the time off to relax." Gabriel said. Gabriel suddenly stood behind Castiel and shoved him into the volcano. "Time you learned the joys of skinny dipping Bro."

* * *

 

Sam and Dean sat in a motel room watching the news. While it hadn't erupted, Mt St Helens had overflowed. "Cas you got your ears on? We need to ask you if the volcano overflowing is something we need to worry about?" DEan prayed.

"Dean, Sam." Castiel greeted the angel's cheeks slightly tinged with pink.

"Cas, are you blushing?" Sam asked.

"Wow Cas! That was a good cannonball!" Gabriel said as he appeared in the room watching the screen. "Next time we'll go skinny dipping in Hawaii!" Gabriel disappeared.

Sam and Dean turned to look at the The angel who was now beet red.

"Skinny dipping, Cas? Really?"


	48. Another Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Michael are arguing again

“Gabriel, they are fighting again.”

The young archangel turned to face the somewhat older Raphael. He shrugged before turning back to stare at the calm waters of the lagoon.

“Brother we need to calm them down. Lucifer has a point but as Michael keeps reminding him; we have our orders.” Raphael said. “All of heaven can hear their words.”

“Why do you think I came here?” Gabriel said attempting to block out the sound of distant thunder. “Not that it’s helping; all of Earth can hear it too.”

“Gabriel, the younger angels begin to choose sides in this ongoing argument.” Raphael protested. “We have to do something.”

“What do you suggest Raphael?” Gabriel said disgusted. “We have tried. We’ve reasoned with them both and it does no good. They are determined to fight over these humans.” Gabriel snorted. “I say get out of the way and let them get it out of their systems. I’m tired of playing mediator.”

“As am I.” Raphael took a seat beside his brother. “But someone must, and we are the only other archangels.”

“We are also younger, and less powerful than them.” Gabriel said. “I’m not getting between them again. I don’t know how much clearer I can make it. I’m not taking sides, if they want to yell at each other until they’re blue in the face, let them.”

“I understand they are both our brothers, but you are father’s messenger.” Raphael said. “Don’t you think that maybe Lucifer will listen is you tell him?”

“I tried that remember?” Gabriel said “All it got me was Lucifer’s accusations of taking Michael’s side and a good beating. Do whatever you want but leave me out of it.”

Raphael looked sadly at the spot his younger brother had been sitting only seconds ago. Gabriel did have a point; Lucifer didn’t want to hear anything more about father’s decree from anyone, and Michael was stubborn to a fault, determined that everyone obeys that decree even when he could see Lucifer’s point about the hairless apes.

Sighing, Raphael spread his wings and returned to Heaven resigning himself to let the two eldest archangels argue themselves into exhaustion.


End file.
